Naruto el nuevo youkai
by Rey96
Summary: un extraño anciano envia a naruto junto con sasuke a una extraña academia, donde deberan aprender a convivir con mountros, y los mountros deberan aprender a convivir con humanos...o en este caso ninjas.femkyuubi
1. Chapter 1

Ola a todos quiero presentarles mi segundo fic ya se muchos me dirán "porque haces otro si todavía no terminas el primero" en realidad es simple es que esta malditas ideas no paraban de llegar a mi cabeza , pero como siempre hay un pero no tenía como idea iniciarla así que me puse a leer por hay unos cuantos fic y hubo uno que me llamo la atención se llama "rosario +vampire: naruto y un vampiro" es un fic muy bueno y es de kyubi1 y es un crossover de naruto y rosario+vampire muy interesante y divertido debo de decir asique me pregunte "¿Por qué no empleo estas locas ideas que tengo en mi mente en crossover de esos animes?" pero debo de decirles una cosa la mayoría de las ideas las saque del fic de kyubi1, pero no toda mi historia va a ser tan inocente va a tener conflictos, muertes, lemon que es el que nos en encanta a todos (inserte risa pervertida aquí) muchas peleas y sobre todo mucho humor eso si no se esperen que sea mucho dado que a mí me gusta escribir más escenas de violencia y esas cosas, por supuesto que este es un crossover de naruto y rosario+vampire, si quieren leer una buena historia visiten las historias de kyubi1 tiene buenas historias que los harán pasar un buen rato sin más que decir pasemos al fic.

**Renuncia de derechos**: naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi kishimoto asi como tampoco me pertenece rosario+vampire yo solo soy el dueño de esta idea los personajes le pertenecen a el excepto los personajes que crearé

**Hola a todos-**kurama habla

_**Hola a todos-**_pensamiento kurama

Hola idiotas-habla moka interna

_Hola idiotas-_pensamiento moka interna

Prologo

Otro día normal en la bella aldea de la hoja en el continente shinobi en el país del fuego ahí es donde se encuentra la hermosa aldea de la hoja o más bien conocida como la aldea de konoha donde han nacido grandes leyendas como el copy ninja hatake kakashi, los sennin de konoha madara uchiha y por supuesto el shodaime hokage y uno que recientemente se dio a conocer un chico rubio de 6 marcas en la cara en forma de bigotes de zorro 3 en cada lado y ojos azules este es el recién nombrado héroe de konoha al haber derrotado al supuesto líder de akatsuki, una banda criminal que tiene a varios ninjas de rango s cuyo objetivo es capturar a los 9 bijus para propósitos desconocidos, pero nada bueno puede salir de reunir 9 bestias con un poder increíble no creo que solo quieran tomar té con ellos y conocerse mejor….ejem …. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema lo que realmente importa ahora es lo que está ocurriendo en la aldea de konoha…bueno lo que queda de ella dado que con la invasión de pein el "líder" de akatsuki y portador del legendario rinnegan, la destruyo por completo donde antes habían casas., negocias, plazas, y lugares de recreación ahora solo queda un enorme cráter, ese enorme cráter lo causo pein con su técnica ocular llamada "shinra-tensei (juicio divino)".bueno lo que importa es lo que está sucediendo en una pequeña tienda que tiene en sus cortinas grabado el kanji de fuego.

Una recién despierta hokage tsunade senju, que por azares del destino tuvo que usar su mayor técnica llamada "restauración divina" para salvar a todos los aldeanos y shinobi que quedaban para que no muriesen con la aterradora técnica de pein el "shinra-tensei (juicio divino)"razón por la cual quedo en estado de coma, pero ya se recuperó y está de nuevo con su gran trabajo que es el papeleo que se le acumulo durante su estadía en coma

¡Maldito danzo ni siquiera pudo ocuparse del maldito papeleo! durante su estancia como hokage bueno técnicamente ni siquiera duro un mes como hokage dado que sasuke lo mato en la cumbre de los cinco kages sasuke… otro dolor de cabeza…uufff ahora que naruto sabe dónde esta no para de decirme que lo deje salir a buscarle para traerlo a la aldea pero si le doy esa misión puede que no vuelva…pero naruto se ha hecho muy fuerte derroto al líder de akatsuki el solo aunque todavía no deja su estupidez de lado….-la hokage seguía murmurando esas cosas y maldiciendo y reflexionando que hacer con el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente NARUTO UZUMAKI

Y como si la hokage tuviera algún tipo de magia o algo así el mencionado rubio apareció entrando de golpe a la tienda de la hokage pero esta vez había algo raro en el dado que no estaba con su clásica sonrisa de siempre esta vez venia serio, cosa demasiado rara en el dado que él no es de las personas serias ni que se preocupan tanto el solo actúa así cuando se trata de su ex -compañero y asesino de itachi uchiha y danzo shimura dos hombres muy poderosos pero que el derroto con algo de dificultad pero los venció, mejor sigamos con el rubio

Abuela ya me entere que tienes información de donde esta sasuke…si vas a mandar a alguien a que lo capture por favor quiero la misión esta vez no fallare-dijo el uzumaki de forma seria pero casi como suplica tsunade solo suspiro

Si naruto tengo la información… según la información que me llego sasuke está viajando solo y se dirige al país del arroz según dicen en ese lugar se encuentra una persona que posee una gran habilidad una técnica que se llama "agujeros de serpiente" según se ha oído es una gran técnica que le conferirá al dueño un poder inimaginable, pero ciertamente no saben qué hace o para que sirve… si aceptas la misión debes evitar que sasuke se haga con esa técnica y detenerlo antes que capture a su usuario y si en el peor de los casos no puedes detener a sasuke asesina al usuario de la técnica ya suficiente tenemos con akatsuki- explico la misión la godaime a el uzumaki

Naruto de primera no le importo mucho a quien busca sasuke el solo está interesado en que el vuelva a la aldea y que él pueda cumplir esa promesa que es la única a su parecer que le falta por cumplir a su compañera de equipo sakura hanuro, pero lo que si impresiono a naruto es que la hokage le allá ordenado asesinar a alguien él no podría hacerlo pero si con esa misión le dan el permiso para salir de la aldea a buscar a su amigo en la aceptaría todo sea por su amigo

¿Qué rango es la misión abuela y quienes serán mis compañeros?-le pregunto naruto a tsunade ella solo dio un suspiro y procedió a decirle el rango y sus compañeros

La misión será catalogada como rango s y tu compañeros serán…kakashi hatake y yamato-respondio la hokage mientras naruto asentia-saldran dentro de media hora retírate y espera a tus compañeros en la puerta principal de aldea

Naruto solo dijo hai y desapareció en un sunshin de hojas eso sorprendió a tsunade porque por lo que ella recuerda naruto no podía hacer esa clase de técnicas

_Seguro que kakashi o yamato le han estado dando más entrenamiento jejej-_se rio para sus adentros tsunade y luego puso una cara pálida al ver a dos chunnin entrando con una montaña de papeleo en sus brazos-_¡TE MALDIGO DANZO!_-grito en su mente la hokage

Ya en la entrada principal a konoha podemos ver a un rubio y aun castaño que se le nota de lejos que están más que aburridos en efecto estas personas son naruto uzumaki y yamato antiguo miembro de raíz y ahora anbu en cubierto para vigilar a el contenedor del zorro de las nueve colas kyubi

Ese maldito kakashi-sensei nos tiene esperando aquí más de dos horas pensé que por primera vez iba a ser responsable y llegaría a la hora pero no fue asi-decia naruto con enojo pero si uno se podía a escuchar bien podría notar un poco de resignación, resignación a que su sensei nunca vaya a cambiar

Calma naruto de seguro kakashi-taishou tenía algo que hacer por eso es que no llego a tiempo-trataba de calmar a su estudiante el yamato sin éxito aunque siendo sinceros el igual estaba un poco enojado con la actitud de su taichou

Esperaron en ese lugar media hora más hasta que en una explosión de humo llego el peli-plateado con su sonrisa de ojo y levantando la mano izquierda y con la otra leyendo un libro de portada azul-verdosa que tenía una señal de prohibido a menores el infame icha-icha el último libro que creo el gama sennin jiraiya antes de ser asesinado por su anterior discípulo

Yo-saludo el peli-plateado

LLEGO TARDE SENSEI/TAICHO-dijeron los otros dos muy enojados

Ya, ya es que cuando venía asía…-kakashi dejo de hablar al ver que sus camaradas ya se iban y a él no le prestaron atención-nadie me respeta-hablo kakashi muy deprimido con una nube de tormenta en su cabeza

En otro lugar de mundo shinobi cerca del país del arroz en una pequeña caravana nos encontramos con un anciano como de 55 años calvo y con varias cicatrices en su rostro que sonreía de una manera un tanto divertida mientras observaba algo que sostenía su vieja y arrugada mano derecha era una esfera de cristal que cambiaba de un paisaje donde mostraba a un pelinegro que iba saltando de árbol en árbol con una katana amarrada en su espalda en efecto este sujeto es el conocido como el ultimo uchiha con vida que queda es sasuke uchiha, luego la imagen vuelve a cambiar y muestra a tres personas un enmascarado peli-plateado, un castaño y un rubio la imagen se concentra en el sujeto rubio que es naruto, y el anciano ensancha un poco más su sonrisa

Todo va según lo tenía planeado solo tenía que expandir esos rumores de mi técnica para que enviaran a ninjas tras de mi para obtenerla, aunque lamento la perdida para la aldea de kumo y iwa por sus shinobi dado que no eran los que yo quería…pero parece que alfin mi trabajo a dado sus fruto alfin envían a los ninja que necesito-el anciano apaga su bola de cristal y la hace desaparecer con un movimiento de mano y se sienta a descansar fumando un cigarrillo

Ya pasaron dos días desde que los ninja de konoha fueron en la misión de capturar a sasuke antes de que el diera con la persona poseedora de una extraña técnica que según fuentes intentaría arrebatarle esa técnica por rumores cuentan que el poseedor de esa técnica derroto a una veintena de ninja de kumo y iwa que fueron tras el en busca de esa técnica.

Cuanto falta kakashi-sensei-pregunto naruto a su sensei tuerto

Ya llegamos naruto…mira-dijo kakashi mientras paraba la marcha y sus camaradas lo imitaban

Naruto vio donde su sensei apuntaba y lo que logro ver fue una pequeña caravana de mercaderes al parecer según la información esta es la caravana donde se esconde el sujeto de la extraña técnica, siguió analizando con la vista hasta que se topó con alguien que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de la sorpresa dado que no esperaba encontrárselo tan fácil, naruto miro a sus senseis y ellos igual ya habían visto a sasuke y se estaban preparando para atacar a igual que el que se concentró y sus ojos cambiaron de azules a unos amarillos con una línea horizontal y una pintas por al lado de color naranja eran como los de un sapo estaba en sennin mode

¿Listo naruto?-le pregunto su sensei yamato a lo que, el solo asintió

Muy bien listos ahora-dijo kakashi

Sasuke se dirigía tranquilamente donde se encontraba su objetivo según la información ese viejo se ocultaba en esa caravana para no llamar la atención y que sus enemigos no lo descubrieran, sasuke estaba listo para entrar en acción en cualquier momento pero antes de que pudiera hablar su instinto le grita que salga de ahí cosa que hace sin chistar sino unos kunais, shuriken y estacas de madera lo abrían empalado

Jejej pero si es konoha-dijo burlonamente sasuke a su ex-sensei y a su ex-compañero de equipo – ¿Qué rayos quieren aquí? No me digan que vienen de nuevo con esa estupidez de que vuelva konoha…yo soy un vengador no necesito nada de amigos o aldea…así que ahora apártense antes de que los mate tengo que hacer algo

Sin embargo contrario a lo que se esperaba kakashi, naruto o el otro sujeto hablaron nada él se esperaba la típica conversación de siempre de cuando los veía "vuelve a la aldea sasuke "pero eso no ocurrió sasuke se fijó que kakashi tenía si sharingan destapado, tenía un kunai en cada mano y tenía una mirada seria el otro sujeto castaño tenía las manos juntas formando un puño por lo que pudo ver el controlada el elemento madera y seguro en esa posición mescla los chacra de agua y tierra para crear dicho elemento y por ultimo naruto él estaba en una posición extraña de taijutsu se asemejaba a un sapo y con unos ojos muy raros que él nunca había visto antes y tenía la misma mirada que kakashi una mirada dura y seria

Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí si son pequeños ninja de konoha-comento un anciano calvo con varias arrugas en su frente y rostro llevaba múltiples vendajes en sus manos y usaba una gran túnica morada que tapaba todo su cuerpo y en sus manos un extraño sombrero rojo de punta

Váyase viejo esto no es asunto suyo-dijo de forma seria yamato al extraño viejo

Tu vendrás conmigo viejo y me enseñaras tu técnica-amenazo sasuke al viejo con su sharingan activado de 3 aspas

¿y si no voy contigo niñato?-le reto el viejo de una manera fría

Entonces te matare-dijo sasuke al momento de preparar un chidori en su mano derecha de color morado

Sin previo aviso sasuke se lanza a matar al viejo por no querer enseñarle su técnica, cuando está apunto de golpear al viejo una esfera de color blanco le da en toda la cara mandándolo lejos y salvando al anciano

Lo siento sasuke pero no puedes matar al viejo ni exigirle nada ahora levántate y pelea-le dijo naruto de manera desafiante al uchiha

Sasuke se levantó del suelo ese rasengan aunque no quiera admitirlo le dolió y mucho si no fuera por su sharingan que le aviso en el último minuto ese rasengan le hubiera reventado el cráneo y lo habría molido

Te has hecho fuerte naruto…veo que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo esta ves…pero tu aun no estas a mi altura-le insulto sasuke a naruto tratando de provocarlo pero para su sorpresa naruto no reacciono como lo solia hacer con ese insulto el naruto de antes habría corrido a golpearlo y decirle que no lo menospreciara y que el iva a ser hokage pero este naruto se mantuvo tranquilo y con la mirada seria analizándolo

Sasuke ya no soy el mismo de antes con la ayuda de yamato-sensei y kakshi sensei he aprendido muchas cosas este ultimo tiempo como siempre mantener la cabeza fría y no dejar que el enemigo te haga caer en sus juegos mentales o prvocasiones y siempre tener un plan-hablo naruto de manera tranquila

Sasuke estaba impresionado aunque no lo demostrara por fuera por dentro estaba un poco emocionado por pelear con este nuevo naruto mas fuerte más calculador y analizador y una mente más fría

Jejej esto será divertido te has vuelto fuerte-hablo sasuke de manera sincera sorprendiendo a los jounin ósea yamato y kakashi-pero no me ganaras-hablo con una ligera sonrisa

Los demás estaban sorprendidos yamato no tanto porque no conocía tanto a sasuke para importarle eso si estaba orgulloso de su alumno, kakashi ese sí que estaba impresionado sasuke había reconocido lo fuerte que es naruto y estaba sonriendo por dentro de si kakashi sonrió había todavía algo del antiguo sasuke en ese ser frio que se hace llamar vengador

¿Ustedes están aquí por mi técnica no?-le pregunto el extraño hombre a los ninja que tenía enfrente de el-si eso es correcto no iré sin pelear jajaja "arte ninja: agujeros de serpiente"-exclamó el anciano al momento que un extraño agujero verde se hizo presente al lado de naruto y sasuke

Sasuke ya había activado su mangekio-sahringan eterno para pelear al cien por ciento contra naruto , en cuanto naruto había creado un clon y estaba creando un "futon:rasen-shuriken (elemento viento bola espiral de viento) sasuke creo un chidori en su mano y ambos comenzaron a correr el uno contra el otro en un intento vencer a su oponente, pero cuando iban corriendo el uno contra el otro escuchan al viejo decir unas palabras y hacer sellos y agitar una extraña vara y delante de ellos aprecio un agujero con boca de serpiente de color verde y adentro miles de ojos de todas las formas y tamaños posible ellos iban a frenar pero ya no había tiempo y pareciera que esa cosa los estaba llevando hacia dentro o succionando naruto perdió su modo ermitaño y sasuke perdió su sharingan eterno lo último que escucharon fue un fuerte grito antes de ser succionados por ese portal

NARUTOO-gritaron lo jounin

Jajaja se lo merecen jajaja-se reía de forma desquiciada el anciano

Maldito viejo que le hiciste-le pregunto kakashi al viejo que seguía riendo y no le prestaba atención incluso con raikiri en mano

¿Dónde está naruto?-le pregunto yamato mientras madera salía de sus brazos

Jajaja quien sabe-fue lo último que le escucharon decir a ese extraño hombre mientras desaparecía y las tiendas y carrosas y demás desaparecían junto con el

Y eso es todo señores sé que no salió nada de rosario+vampire pero es que quería explicar cómo naruto con sasuke llegan a la otra dimensión y quiero aclarar una cosa en este fic sasuke no va ser un idiota arrogante pero va a seguir con su actitud emo tambien quiero pedir disculpas con lo de hace rato es que me equivoque, bueno asi se aprende

Dejen review en cuanto sea constructivo y no baje la moral sino que ayude a mejorar nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que no tengo idea cuando será subido este no será harem lo siento a lo máximo naruto tendrá 2 parejas una va a ser moka vampira ósea la de pelo plateado no la de pelo rosado odio el rosado si se van a separar en dos cuerpos y la otra ustedes la elijen mediante sus review o p.m pero no puede ser la moka de pelo rosado (mejor llamémosla uru-moka (interna-moka)y omote-moka(interna-moka)) como las llama "kyubi1" en su fic

Atte: rey96


	2. Chapter 2llegada, sasuke y division

ola a todos queria a gradecerles los review que me han dejado,y apoyado con esta idea...sin mas que decir procedere a contestarlos

**sheon-potter: **gracias por leer, y si como este es mi primer crossover tratare de hacerlo lo mas congruente que pueda y explicar muy bien como es que llegaron los personajes a esta dimension

**zafir09: **gracias por leer con respecto a que odio el rosa, solo odio a una persona de rosa en especifico...ejem...sakura(universo naruto)ejem...jeje, con respecto a la chica todavia queda un poco de tiempo para decidirme por la segunda asi que podria ser.

** : **gracias por leer, si esos errores me disculpo pero este estara mejor, con respecto a un naruto serio y arrogante no te preocupes que en mi fic naruto sera mas serio eso si, pero nunca arrogante, y seguira haciendo las payasadas a las que todos estamos acostumbrados, jaja eso es lo divertido de naruto

y listo review contestados, agradesco a estas 3 personas que se molestaron en dejarme un review, y como he dicho antes en mi primer fic; ''aunque tenga un solo review continuare esta historia hasta el final'', asique para el que me mando el p.m no te preocupes que finalizare este proyecto, no lo dejare votado y tambien quiero pedir disculpas por el prologo se que tenia varias fallas de escritura faltaban comas exclamaciones y esas cosas , dejenme decirle que ese solo era el esqueleto del prologo lo subi sin revisarlo bien por eso lo siento ..pero no se preocupen este si esta mejor y me asegure de revisarlo varias veces, tambien quiero advertirles que este capitulo se centrara mas en sasuke en este capitulo naruto no tendra mucha participacion, pero no se preocupen que solo sera este capitulo y ya ...sin mas que decir pasemos al capitulo del dia de hoy.

**Renuncia de derechos**: naruto no me pertenece le peertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, asi como tampoco me pertenece rosario+vampire, yo solo soy dueño de esta idea los personajes le pertenecen a el, excepto los personajes que creare.

**Hola a todos**-kurama habla.

**_Hola a todos-_**kurama piensa

Hola idiotas-ura-moka habla

_Hola idiotas_-ura-moka piensa

_Que agreciva-_pensamientos humanos

Capitulo 1: llegada,sasuke,y division

Era un dia normal en la academia yokai, los alumnos comprando en el almacen de la escuela unos cuantos ogros peleando, una maestra con cola de gato comiendo unos ricos pescados, un joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafes siendo mordido en el cuello por una joven de pelo rosado con un mechon de color plateado, mientras otra chica de pelo azul trata de quitarla de encima del chico, mientras una niña de gorro y capa de bruja abraza al chico por atras, mas atras de ellos vienen dos personas una chica que se parece mucho fisicamente a la de pelo rosado, pero hay que decir que ella esta un poco mejor ''dotada'' fisicamente, lo unico que la distingue o diferencia de la otra chica seria su cabello de color platedo y sus ojos rojos con una rasgadura en la iris, como los de un animal, al lado de la chica viene un chico como de 15 años al igual que todos trae una polera blanca, unos jeans azules y zapatillas negras, ojos negros y pelo negro en la espalda tiene un simbolo de un abanico, ellos son tsukune aono, yukari sendo, ura-moka, kurumo kuruno, omote-moka y sasuke uchiha.

Actualmente ellos son estudiantes de la academia yokai una academia destinada a la enseñanza de mounstros para que aprendan a convivir en el mundo humano, y se puedan llevar bien con ellos, en si es una academia común, claro sin contar la gran variedad de mounstros que viven aqui se podria considerar ''comun'', pero mejor veamos que estan haciendo este grupo en particular

-¡omote-moka, deja de chuparle la sangre a tsukune-kun!-reprocho la sucubus a omote por estar chupándole la sangre al castaño, que ya se le estaban notando los huesos de la cara.

-no te preocupes kurumu-san, en realid...cof...ad no es tanta-comento el castaño, tsukune hablando con la voz entre cortada y un aspecto que en cierto sentido causaria miedo, pero en este caso solo inspiraba lastima, por la falta de sangre.

-lo ves kurumu-san, a tsukune no le importa-le hablo la pelirosada omote-moka,con una sonrisa inocente y de algun modo tierna

-¡yo creo que en esta ocasion la vaca lechera de kurumu tiene razon!...¡mira como esta el pobre tsukune!-grito la brujiita yukari, sosteniendo a un desmayado tsukune en sus brazos, mientras que omote-moka se reia de forma nerviosa

-¡tsukune-kun!-grito escandalizada kurumu, mientras lo abrazaba ''cariñosamente entre sus pechos''

-ellos nunca cambiaran ¿verdad?- pregunto sasuke a ura-moka que solo lo miro de una manera como diciendo ''como si me importara''

-hmp-ese fue el unico ruido que salio de la garganta de ura-moka

-¿y tu porque no le chupas la sangre a tsukune?, por lo que le he oido a omote-moka, dice que le hes deliciosa-pregunto sasuke a ura-moka mientras la miraba con curiosidad

-porque su sangre no me hes, apetecible simplemente por eso-respondio de una forma un tanto cortante-el dia de hoy estas muy conversador, uchiha cuando llegaste no te gustaba hablar con nadie, y eras el mas anti-social de todos ¿que te ocurre? no te lo tomes como si mi importaras simplemente tengo curiosidad-

-hmp...es cierto que hace 4 meses no me importaba nadie, ni siquiera sabia donde estaba, ni siquiera ese débil de tsukune, pero el me recuerda a alguien que conocí-responndio el pelinegro mientras se perdia en la nostalgia y recordaba a cierto rubio que siempre lo desafiaba a pelear, y que incluso despues de que el traiciono a su aldea y trato de matarlo, lo seguia considerando su amigo, su hermano-pero he decidido comenzar mi vida de nuevo, total ya he acabado lo que tenia que hacer...-seguio hablando mientras recordaba a su hermano mayor itachi uchiha y la verdad que le conto ''tobi'' con respecto a su hermano, y lo que hizo para detener el golpe de estado, con tal de protegerlo y que viviera una vida feliz, asi que ahora que tiene la oportunidad, la tomara y sera feliz- he decidido vivir una vida tranquila y feliz jeje-finalizo el uchiha con una sonrisa.

-como me has dicho lo que te pasa te dire porque no me atrae la sangre de aono, ni la tuya, ni la de nadien en todo este lugar, de echo es muy simple su sangre no me huele bien ni tampoco creo que sea sabroza-finalizo ura-moka restandole inportacia al asunto, mientras sasuke se sentia un poco insultado.

_-hablar de todo esto me ha echo recordar como fue que llege a este extraño lugar de echo hoy se cumplen 4 meses desde que llege, solo quisiera saber donde te encontraras en este momento...naruto. pero ciertamente la ultima vez que te vi estabas un poco extraño...quizas sakura al fin te acepto y te corriguio...no lo creo. pero a mi parece que alguien llamo mi atencion-_pensaba el uchiha mientras miraba disimuladamente a ura-moka-_todo comenzo ese dia..._

flash back

una gran luz verde eso era lo unico que veian nuestros protagonistas, sasuke lo unico que vio antes de ser engullido por ese extraño portal fue una gran boca de serpiente abierta y adentro de esa gran serpiente lo unico que se veia eran, ojos millones y millones de ojos de todos los colores tamaños y formas, el vio asia su lado y solo pudo ver la cara de incredulidad que tenia naruto, justo en ese momento que estaba observando al rubio se fijo que el estaba mirando algo fijamente.

_-_!que estas mirando dobe!-grito sasuke a naruto tratando de que le diera una respuesta de que es lo que miraba tan intensamente

_-_...-nada naruto no dijo nada ni siquiera reacciono al insulto del uchiha solamente se limito a señalar un hacia adelante con su dedo indice, apuntando hacia alguien en especifico

sasuke solo se limto a mirar donde estaba señalando su ex-compañero, siguiendo con la mirada de naruto el lo unico que pudo ver fue al mismo maldito anciano, aquel que hace dos dias se habia encaminado a encontrarlo y a exiguirle que le enseñara su tecnica ''ninpo geijutsu: hebi no ana (arte ninja agujeros de serpiennte) le habian dicho que con solo esa tecnica ese hombre habia exterminado escuadrones enteros de ninjas de diferentes aldeas shinobis...eso era increible y esa tecnica deberia pertenecerle por derecho si el maldito anciano no queria enseñarsela el lo mataria, solo de imaginarse lo que esa tecnica hacia en las manos de un anciano que ya no esta en condisiones de manejar tanto poder debido al chacra que debe de suponer ejecutar esa tecnica, el la mejoraria y la usaria para su venganza en contra de konoha, pero ¡MALDITA SEA NUNCA SE IMAGINO QUE SERIA UNA TECNICA DE ESPACIO TIEMPO! y debido a su idiotez y al dejarse llevar no le presto atencion a ese maldito anciano.

-jeje hola mis queridos ninjas dejenme darles mi mas cordial saludo-saludo ese extraño anciano riendose de sasuke y naruto, ellos no lo notaron pero la risa de ese anciano no tenia ni malicia ni segundas iintenciones

el anciano se tomo su tiempo examminando a las personas que tenia delante de el, primero el pelinegro sasuke uchiha que lo estaba mirando con unos extraños ojos rojos, como un atomo, tenia mirada de soberbia, orgullo se creia un dios entre mortales, basicamente alguien con gran poder, pero no sabria como usarlo, quien sabe que cosas pasarian si el llegase a conseguir mas poder, no queria imaginarselo, el tenia buenas expectativas para el pero se...descepciono. el segundo un rubio, naruto uzumaki, lo primero que le dijeron sus ojos fue que tenia un gran grado de soledad, el tendria que haber vivido por años solo, el uchiha igual tenia un poco de soledad pero nunca llegaria a entender la soledad del uzumaki, pero lo que si lo sorprendio fue ver en su mirada determinacion, mucha determinacion aparte de una voluntad inquebrantable, tambien su mirada mostraba dolor, muy bien escondido eso si nadien podria ver ese dolor y soledad a menos de que el un momento tan solo un momento logro ver detras del rubio y pelinegro unas siluetas de lo que parecian ser personas, de sasuke pudo ver a un hombre de ojos rojos y la misma mirada que el uchiha, pero eso el no es lo que esta del uzumaki pudo ver a un pelinegro tambien pero este tenia el pelo corto y dos mechones echos trenzas al lado de sus ojos, el posei la misma mirada de determinacion, agallas y compañerismo, lo que estaba busacando.

-_jeje con que son reencarnaciones, tengo que admitir que eso no me lo esperaba, pero el uchiha todavia esta lleno de sentimientos negativos, pero pareciera que ha estado dudando, se pregunta cual es el camino correcto a eleguir, tiene talennto no lo negare, pero no es lo que estoy buscando. en cambio el segundo, el uzumaki el si tiene esa mirada en sus ojos, es lo que estoy buscando, pero primero lo probare, vamos a ver hasta donde llega su voluntad y determinacion, jeje esto sera divertido pero primero tengo que desacerme de la basura-_pensaba el anciano con una enigmatica sonrisa, en su arrugado rostro.

-¡oye anciano, donde rayos nos trajiste!-exigio saber el uzumaki, se puso en posicion de pelea, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a amarillos con bordes naranjas, entro en sennin mode-_vaya no me costo mucho entrar en sennin mode, aqui es muy facil-_pensab naruto para si mismo

-esto mis queridos jovenes, es mi mapa dimensional, esos ojos que ustedes ven aqui han sido todas las dimensiones que he visitado a lo largo de mi vida, como se habran dado cuenta, son muchas-explico el raro anciano mirando sus alrededores y luego posando su vista en los dos ninjas.

-¡¿y para que me trajiste aqui anciano?!, mas te vale responderme si no quieres que te destruya-ladro sasuke activando sacando de su alrededor un brazo esqueletico de color azul-purpura que tiene como una ballesta, apuntando al anciano.

-a ti no te necesito, por eso ¡LARGATE!-rugio el anciano

en un estallido de velocidad, que no debe tener un anciano llego hasta donde estaba sasuke proporcionandole un derechazo en la mandibula, qque lo levanto unos cuantos centimetros del suelo, para rapidamente tomar la cabeza de sasuke y estrellarla contra su rodilla, posiblemente quebrandole la nariz, sasuke que en verdad estaba aturdido, ese viejo con unos cuantos golpes ya le hizo todo este daño.

-_imposible este anciano es muy rapido, nisiquiera con el sharingan fui capaz de anticipar sus movimientos, esa velocidad no es de alguien comun, y esos golpes eran muy duros, pero ya lo tengo cuando este lo suficientemente cerca lo matare con un chidori(millar de avez) si eso...-_sasuke no pudo seguir pensando dado que escucho un fuerte grito

-¡SASUKE, CUIDADO IMBECIL!-grito naruto a su ex-compañero

sasuke no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando un gran rayo llego hasta el electrocutandolo, haciendo que gritara de dolor, pero sasuke aprovecho esa energuia para cargar su chidori rapidamente, busco con la vista al anciano hasta que lo vio evadiendo un rasengan de naruto, y lanzandole una patada que naruto evadio con dificultad, eso lo sorprendio naruto evadio un golpe de ese sujeto y el no, el tiene el sharingan como es posible, hasta que fijo bien su vista en naruto y volvio a ver sos extraños ojos amarillos como los de un sapo, quizas fue por eso que pudo evadir el golpe del anciano, suficiente despues le haria preguntas a naruto, lo importante ahora es acabar con ese sujeto, sasuke rapidamente agrego mas chacra a su tecnina haciendola mas fuerte y grande y se lanzo a destruir al anciano.

-¡chidori!(millar de avez)-grito sasuke llendo en direccion asia el anciano con su tecnica en la mano derecha, pero antes de llegar donde el anciano uno de sos extraños ojos se posiciono en frente de el y se habrio dee golpe haciendo que el caiga adentro.

-muy bien dado que nos desasimos de la reencarnacion de indra, es hora de hablar joven, reencarnacion de ashura..-eso fue lo ultimo que escucho sasuke antes de que todo se fuera a blanco.

academia youkai 

tsukune se encontraba en este momento protegiendo con su cuerpo a una asustada yukari, que iva a ser comida para lagartos , el representante de su clase junto con sus secuaces la iban a hacer el almuerzo, hasta que llego tsukune aprotegerla incluso luego de que ella lo trato de idiota y que no se merecia a moka porque era un idiota debil.

-¿estas bien yukari-san?-le pregunto tsukune a yukari recibiendo solo un asentimiento de cabeza de ella.

los hombres lagarto ivan a arremeter contra tsukune por oponerse contra ellos cuando un grito de una chica los detuvo en seco.

-¡tsukune, yukari-san! ¿estan bien?-pregunto una cansada moka que llegaba corriendo al lugar.

-¡moka-san!-respondieron al unisono yukari y tsukune.

tsukune rapidamente corrio donde estaba moka, su objetivo quitarle el rosario y que la ura-moka los ayude a derrotar a estos hombres-lagarto, tsukune corrio,los hombre-lagarto miraban esto hasta que algo hizo ''clic'' en sus cerebros y fueron tas tsukune olvidandose por completo de yukari, moka y tsukune estaban a solo unos cuantos pasos lejos el uno del otro, finalmente tsukune llego hasta omote-moka tenia a los hombre-lagarto atras de el persiguiendolo con deseos nada buenos, eso se podia ver en sus ojos, la mirada de malicia que le mandaban, tenia el rosario en sus manos, iva a jalar de el cuando, una especie de ojo se habrio al costado derecho de omote-moka y tsukune, yukari los hombre-lagartos y todos los hay presentes se quedaron estaticos, cuando una luz blanca enseguecedora, deslumbro a todos los presentes, lo mas raro era un sonido muy peculiiar que se escuchaba, como el de millones de avez trinando, pero aparte de eso tambien se podia escuchar como una...¿voz?...si una voz se iva haciendo mas fuerte a cada segundo hasta que lo pudieron escuchar claramente.

-chiiiiDORIII-

justo en ese momento en el que escucharon ese grito de la luz blanca se acabo y un chico pelinegro salio de ese extraño ''ojo'', cuando salio sasuke, fue como si tiempo volviera a correr, yukari grito del susto, los hombre-lagartos solo veian este echo con mucha curiosidad, omote-moka iva a empujar a tsukune porque el pelinegro no se detenia y iva directo alas manos donde tenia sujeto el rosario, tsukune solo reacciono por innercia y tiro del rosario justo en el momento en que sasuke impacto el rosario con su chidori.

cuando sasuke impacto su chidori y el rosario estaba separado por milimetros, ocurrio una gran explosion que envio a volar a sasuke junto ccon tsukune y todos los presentes unos cuantos metros hacia atras, sin embargo, omote-moka fue envuelta en una esfera roja y cientos de pequeños murcielagos se diriguieron a dicha esfera.

-¡MOKA-SAN!-grito un escandalizado tsukune, despues de recuperarse de esa gran explosion, no le importo que tuviera sangre escurriendo de su craneo que bajaba por su ojo derecho

-¡q-que mierda es...ESO!-exclamo uno de los secuaces de el representante de la clase de yukari, que ha esta altura poco le importaba la niña.

-¿do-donde diablos estoy?-se preguntaba mas asi mismo que ha cualquier otra persona un aturdido sasuke.

-¡miren!-grito una asustada yukari señalando la esfera de color rojo que estaba haciendose mas grande.

todos volvieron su atencion asi donde señalaba la brujita en este caso, a la ''esfera'', incluso sasuke miro asia donde señalaba la brujita, olvidandose momentaneamente de sus preguntas, del saber donde estaba, la ''esfera'' poco a poco seguia creciendo, pequeños rayos rodeaban la ''esfera''',hasta que de un momento a otro dejo de''crecer'' y se mantuvo asi durante unos segundos, hasta que empezo a hacerse mas compacta y los pequeños rayos se intensificaron, despues de unos segundos la ''esfera'' dejo de encogerse y...se expandio de golpe estallando mientras otro juego de luces cegaba a los presentes, y dos cuerpos salian ''disparados'' de la ''esfera'' , en direcciones contrarias, cayendo duramente en el suelo ambos cuerpos.

-tsukune-kun ¿donde estas?-se oyo decir de una voz, por el tono se notaba que estaba cansada si no es que apunto de perder el conocimiento.

-¡moka-san!-dijo un feliz tsukune corriendo donde se encontraba la fuente de esa voz, que resulto ser de omote-moka, si tsukune se hubiera fijado mejor habria visto que en su cabello rosado habia un pequeño mechon de pelo de color plateado.

-aaaa...¿quien fue el que me golpeo tan duro?, debe reconocer su lugar-hablo una segunda voz, esta estaba un poco mejor, hay que decirlo, pero no tanto

todos se voltearon a ver de donde provenia esa desconocida voz, y lo que vieron los dejo helados, bueno solo a yukari, tsukune y omote-moka, justo enfrente de ellos se encontraba una segunda moka pero esta tenia el cabello completamente plateado y ojos rojos con una rasgadura al medio era ura-moka, ella miraba hacia todos lados y al igual que todos se sorprendio de verse o ver a la otra moka enfrente de ella...era como si se hubieran separado...eso era se separaron, no tenia idea de como ocurrio eso, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se apodere de su bello rostro, alfin ya no estaria todo el dia en ese rosario y solo saliera a arreglar los problemas que metiera ese humano tsukune a, omote-moka se sentia muy bien, hasta que alguien hizo la pregunta mas inteligente, que por cierto casi todos se hacian.

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA, ACABA DE SUCEDER-DESU?!-todos se sorprendieron al mirar al causante de la pregunta incluso, sasuke, se abrian esperado a tsukune alguno de los hombre-lagarto, omote-moko, incluso de la propia ura-moka, o almenos de el pelinegro, que aproposito solo miraba esta escena con mucha curiosidad por saber que los tenia tan sorprendido, pero nunca se imaginaron que el que hiciera la pregunta fuera...yukari.

-tan inocente que se veia-

-mira la pequeñita como nos salio-

eso eran algunos comentarios que se hacian pero todos centraron su atencion en sasuke, que se removio un poco incomodo por las penetrantes miradas que le enviaban.

-oye tu ¿quien eres y como hiciste para que ura-moka y omote-moka-san-se separaran?-pregunto tsukune con una confianza que no sabia que tenia, ni tampoco nadien le conocia.

-si responde de ¿donde vienes? y ¿quien eres-desu?-pregunto la brujita, omote-moka ya se habia desmayado haci que no podia decir mucho, ura-moka solo lo miraba expectante a su respuesta.

-_en realidad yo tampoco tengo idea de como llege aqui...pero no puedo decirles eso ...mmm por la manera en que visten pareciera que van a alguna especi de academia o algo asi...solo debo actuar y ire inventando mi historia segun sus reaciones-_penso para si mismo sasuke, hasta que se decidio hablar-soy sasuke uchiha y soy nuevo en la...

-asi que eres nuevo en la academia youkai-desu-termino la frase yukari haciendo que sasuke solo sonria mentalmente, porque su plan esta resultando.

-si soy nuevo en la academia youkai llege hoy-hablo de forma seria sasuke

-¿y como hiciste eso de los rayos caso eres un brujo? ¿que tipo de mountro eres?-pregunto un hombre-lagarto, dado que ya su plan de comerse a la mocosa se esfumo cuando aparecio ese sujeto.

-¡_pero que demonios! parece una persona controlada por el sello maldito de orochimaru...a no ser-_hay a sasuke se le vino el recuerdo de lo que explico el extraño anciano.

recuerdo sasuke

-esto mis queridos jovenes, es mi mapa dimensional, esos ojos que ustedes ven aqui han sido todas las dimensiones que he visitado a lo largo de mi vida, como se habran dado cuenta, son muchas-explico el raro anciano mirando sus alrededores y luego posando su vista en los dos ninjas

fin recuerdo sasuke

-_claro ese sujeto dijo que esos ojos eran, dimensiones entonces esta es la dimension de ese ojo, aqui deben de existir los mounstro en vez de los ninjas-_razono sasuke para si mismo iva responder la pregunta de ese extraño ser pero una voz lo detuvo.

-esta prohibido rebelar que tipo de mounstro eres, en la academia-desu-hablo yukari

-como sea, te agradesco que me hayas liberado del rosario en verdad me aburria hay dentro, asique escucha bien que solo dire esto una sola vez...gracias-hablo de foorma cortante ura-moka a sasuke, ura-moka se fijo bien en sasuke y se dio cuenta que el al igual que tsukune tenian heridas en alguna parte de la cabeza, sasuke tenia una pequeña herida en su mejilla donde le salia sangre y tsukune tenia la cabeza rota provocado seguramente por el golpe al ser arrojado por la explosion-_mmm que raro la sangre de tsukune huele bien, pero no me atrae, la de ese uchiha huelo que es fria y sin sabor para nada mi gusto sangre de muy mal sabor puedo decir con solo olerla-_pensaba ura-moka antes de levantarse y encaminarse a la acdemia queria descansar, porque vaya que lo necesitba, este di fue agotador incluso para ella. luego todos la sigueron tsukune llevando a una inconsciente omote-moka a la enfermeria con yukari acompañandolos y sasuke desapreciendo para busacar informacion para saber donde estaba, alfin solo quedaron los hombre-lagarto en ese claro del bosque.

y asi pasaron los meses sasuke y ura-moka se empezaron a reunir con el grupo, ura-moka por la insistencia de omote-moka porque decia que su nee-san necesitaba amigos, asi es ellas mintieron diciendo que son hermanas, pra no explicar que de echo antes eran la misma persona que dividio su alma en dos creando dos seres distintos, sasuke se unio con ellos por la insistencia de tsukune que decia que le ayudaria a encontrar amigos por separar a las dos ''hermanas'', y que no era bueno que estuviera solo, sasuke termino aceptando al final porque tsukune le recordaba de alguna manera a naruto, ademas que ura-moka le llamo la atencion, porque segun su criterio ella era apta para un ''uchiha de elite'' como el pra ser su novia, claro que el nunca se lo dijo por la actitud de ura-moka que lo mandaria a volar de una patada, para que reconociera su lugar y como el tampoco es muy social solo se conformaba con estar cerca de ella, y asi pasaron los meses de echo despues de unas cuantas peleas o golpizas de parte de ura-moka y sasuke a los estudiantes que se atrevian a molestarlos ya nadien mas se acerco a ellos a buscarle peleas y sin que sasuke lo pudiera evitar ya habian pasado 4 meses desde que llego a este lugar...

fin flash back

_ -solo espero volver a verte alguna vez mas ...naruto-_fue el ultimo pensamiento de sasuke antes de seguir caminando al lado de sus nuevos amigos

y eso es todo señores, perdon si los descepcione pero este capitulo era solo para saber como fue que llego sasuke al universo de rosario+vampire en el proximo capitulo ya se dedicara al personaje principal que vendria siendo naruto y saber que fue lo que paso con el, durante estos 4 meses y revelar que es lo que queria ese ''anciano'' con el, y no se alarmen que es un ura-mokaxnarutox? la segunda si que nose jeje...se agradecen cualquier tipo de review, en cuanto sea constructivo y no baje la moral sino que ayude a mejorar...sin mas que decir me despido.

atte: rey96

pd: el sigueinte capitulo realmente nose cuando lo suba...visiten mi perfil y vean mi otra historia que se llama''nueva oportunidad de vida'' se centra exclusivamente en el mundo naruto, asi me llego un p.m que queria que sasuke fuera el mismo arrogante de siempre y naruto lo hiciera sufrir, por eso en el capitulo de hoy no puse mucho lo que paso en ese tiempo con sasuke por eso quiero preguntarles¿quieren que sasuke sea arrogante y creido, y que naruto le de sus pataditas? solo dejenme un review o un p.m y diganme su opinion.


	3. Chapter 3 varios cambios y descubrimient

Hola a todos aquí rey96 trayéndoles otro capítulo de mi fic, espero les guste y sea merecedor de sus review sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo de hoy:

**ElInvencibleOrochi**: vale gracias por dejar review, si al parecer mizore será la que estará con naruto.

**guest1:** vale gracias por leer, y dejar review

**edrolth:**gracias po leer y espero que el capítulo de hoy no te decepcione

**jiv**: espero que con el capitulo de hoy cambies esa opinion

**chivotenkai**:gracias por leer y si con naruto es todo un misterio

**Zafir09:** buenas ideas vi por hay en tu comentario quizas mas adelante pero ahora no lo siento, pero tengo otros planes para naruto en este momento

** : **gracias por leer amigo, gracias por responder ami pregunta y sera una relacion amigo-rival, pero eso si abran sus roces, debido a cierta vampireza jeje

muy bien con los review respondidos pasemos al fic, pero antes la renuncia de derechos

**Renuncia de derechos**: naruto no me pertenece le peertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, asi como tampoco me pertenece rosario+vampire, yo solo soy dueño de esta idea los personajes le pertenecen a el, excepto los personajes que creare.

**Hola a todos**-¿kurama? habla.

**_Hola a todos_**-¿kurama? piensa

Hola idiotas-ura-moka habla

_Hola idiotas_-ura-moka piensa

_Que agreciva_-pensamientos humanos

capitulo 3 varios cambio y descubrimientos

naruto en estos momentos lo unico que veia delante de el, era a su ex-compañero sauke uchiha, doujutso sharingan activado, y chidori en su mano derecha, dispuesto a matarlo, el solo queria llevarlo de vuelta a la aldea, para cumplir una promesa que le hizo a su otra compañera de equipo, sakura haruno, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como el queria, habia pedido una miision donde se suponia iria sasuke, la mision no era tan complicada solo, tenia que interceptar a sasuke antes de que el llegara a encontrar a un anciano, que segun se dice tiene tecnicas muy poderosas, que con solo una tecnica de su arsenal habia echo desaparecer a escuadrones enteros de shinobis experimentados y fuertes de distintas aldeas, bueno eso a el no le interesaba, luego de viajar dos dias con sus compañeros de equipo que resultaron ser sus senseis, yamato un anbu que esta en cubierto, vigilando al carcelero de kyuubi, y su primer sensei hatake kakashi, cuando interceptaron a susuke, salieron de sus escondites y se prepararon para la lucha, naruto escucho que sasuke le pidio algo a un anciano, muy raro por cierto que segun reportes es el dueño de la tecnica poderosa, naruto vio como el anciano se nego y sasuke lo iva a matar con un ''chidori'' el rapidamente crea un rasengan y se lo impacta a sasuke en la cabeza, pero en el ultimo minuto sasuke mueve la cabeza y falla, luego de eso sasuke, le dice unas palabras a naruto y crea otro ''chidori''en su mano, naruto lo imita y crea un rasengan, ambos corren hacia el otro con intenciones de destruirse mutuamente, cuando estaban a milimetro el uno del otro de chocar sus tecnica, justo en medio de ambos se abre una boca de serpiente, que los succiona a ambos, siendo lo ultimo que escuho el grito de sus senseis, llamandolo.

una gran luz verde era lo unico que veia naruto en estos momentos, la luz verde era tan brillante que lo dejo ciego durente unos segunto o minutos realmente no tenia idea, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo habia pasado lo unico que tenia claro naruto en estos momentos era que ya no estaban en los alrededores del pais del arroz, dado que ahora que el podia ver mas claramente y distinguir a su alrededor, lo unico que podia ver eran ''ojos'' millones y millones de ojos, pero de algo naruto se percato que aunque eran ''ojos'' estos osea todos ellos eran ojos de serpiente, eso lo incomodo un poco dado que no tiene buenos recuerdos o anecdotas buenas con serpientes, pero cuando los vio mas detenidamente, se sorprendio cuando noto que estos ojos no tenian ninguna pizca de maldad ni malicia, estaba tan concentrado mirando esos raros ojos hasta que una voz o un susurro lo hizo voltear.

-...que...perpicaz...ya...te...diste...cuenta-surro una extraña voz, por su tono aunque bajo y casi inaudible, se podria decir que es de alguien, viejo o un anciano

naruto buscando el origen de la voz miro hacia todos lados, lo que vio, aparte de eso millones de ojos claro, fue a un impaciente sasuke, miraba en todas direciones tratando de encontrar una salida, naruto lo ignoro y sigio buscando la fuente de ese extraño susurro, hasta que lo vio, era una gran ave o talvez serpiente o quizas un dragon, lo mas ditinguible y destacable de esa criatura es que tenia una cola como la de una serpiente, plumas rojizas y doradas en su pecho y espalda, una cabeza ovalada igual ala de un dragon, muchos colmillos pero dos mas grandes salian de su boca, es como si le estuviera sonriendo,un par de ojos amarillos con una ragadura al medio como los de una serpiente, un par de alas con escamas pero lo mas extrño es que no eran como las de un dragon que son escamosas y no tiene nada, solo piel y escamas, este par de alas si tenia escamas doradas pero tambien tenia plumas rojas.

naruto no tenia idea de que clase de criatura era esa, el nunca habia visto algo haci en su vida, naruto se quedo mudo, el no sabia que hacer, se notaba que esa criatura era poderosa por el poder, prescencia y respeto, eso el lo noto con tan solo mirarlo, naruto no habia quedado sin palabras desde esa vez que conocio al kyuubi,naruto estaba tan concentrado mirando esa maginfica criatura, ente o ser, hasta que una voz lo saco de su letargo.

-!que estas mirando dobe!-grito sasuke a naruto tratando de que le diera una respuesta de que es lo que miraba tan intensamente

-...-nada naruto no dijo nada ni siquiera reacciono al insulto del uchiha solamente se limito a señalar un hacia adelante con su dedo indice, apuntando hacia alguien en especifico

naruto miro de reojo al uchiha y se dio cuenta de algo sumamente sorprendente, ¿sasuke no se habia impresionado por ese increible ser que estaba delante de ellos?, eso si que lo shockeo, naruto iva a preguntar porque no se sorprendio por ver a ese extraño ente, que estaba delante de ellos, pero el por mirar a sasuke solo un segundo, dos tal ves, pero en ese breve y corto tiempo el no se fijo como la imagen de esa criatura se desvanecio y en su lugar solo quedo el mismo anciano que en un principio los habia traido hasta aqui, a el junto con sasuke

luego de eso todo paso muy rapido el anciano que estaba ahora enfrente de el, en vez de esa gran criatura, pero cada vez que naruto mireba al anciano una silueta salia atras de el era la misma silueta de ese ''dragon'', luego escucho al anciano explicar algo sobre las dimenciones y esos extraños ojos, dijo que eran entradas a otras dimensiones, eso lo sorprendio, saber que habian otros mundo y dimensiones aparte de la suya, le habrio la mente a un sinfin de probalidades y posibilidades, no tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando dao que sasuke se lanzo a atacar al anciano, que el ya no creia que fuera un anciano, sino otro ser o criatura, entro en sennin mode, naruto se dio cuenta que era muy facil entrar a sennin mode en este lugar, luego de que el anciano golpeara a sasuke con una gran combinacion de puños y patadas se diriguio a el, naruto esquivo un derechazo gracias a sus habilidades de sensor aumentadas con el sennin-mode, el lanzo su propio derechzo pero fue habilmente bloqueado fue arrojado lejos, el sintio como el anciano lo iba a rematar con una patada , sino fuera por el sennin-mode no hubiera tenido posibilidades de esquivarla, sasuke se lanzo de nuevo contra su oponente gritando el nombre de su tecnica, solo para ser absorvido por uno de esos extraños ojos , anciano menciono algo de reencarciones y que sasuke era indra y a el lo menciono como ashura, era hora de respuestas porque al parecer ese anciano lo queria a el.

-Muy bien anciano ahora que estamos solos me responderas ¿quien eres? omejor dicho ¿que eres?-pregunto naruto a un sonriente sujeto

-tienes razon es hora de que sepas quien soy, naruto uzumaki, tengo muchos nombres y sobrenombre o apodos, yo antes vivia en una lejana dimension, yo era alabado como un dios-comenzo su relato el anciano

-¿tu eras alabado como un dios?-pregunto un aun mas confundido naruto

-si, ellos me dieron un apodo dado que al parecer soy el unico que hay de mi especie, ellos o mis adoradores me llamaron ''Hane no hebigami (Dios serpiente emplumada), como te abras dado cuenta yo tengo un cierto parecido a un dragon, sin embargo yo no soy un dragon, yo seria mas como un hibrido entre una serpiente y un ave fenix (nota autor: si quieren una imagen o una referencia de quien estoy hablando solo pongan en google: Quetzalcóatl y veran algunas imagenes es de un dios olmeca jeje)-termino de explicar el anciano, aun naruto que solo lo miraba entre incredulo y confundido

-¿entonces si tu eres un dios, que quieres con alguien mortal como yo-ttebayo?-pregunto naruto, ocasionando que el ''hebigami'' solo riera y se pusiera en posicion de batalla eso confundio a naruto

-te traje hasta aqui, porque voy a darte algo muy genial, pero antes debes de demostrarme hasta donde llega tu fuerza de voluntad, tu determinacion y tus ganas de proteger lo que te importa y para que puedas demostrarmelo, solamente tienes que hacer algo muy sencillo...derrotame. pero si no logras derrotarme pasaras el resto de lo que te queda de vida encerrado por la eternidad en esta dimension en blanco-termino de explicar el anciano mientras se ponia en posicion de batalla y libera su chacra.

-¿asi que solo me trajiste aqui para poder pelear?-pregunto naruto tambien en posicion de batalla.

-tomalo como quieres, por cierto puedes llamarme ''ketsu''-le dijo su nombre, a naruto, naruto solo sonrio y se lanzaron al combate, primero una batalla de taijutsu puro

naruto envio una patada a, ketsu, pero ketsu la paro anteponiendo su propia pierna, sin importarle el dolor ketsu lanzo una patada con su pierna derecha solo para ser frenanada por la pierna derechca de naruto, no habiendo funcionada su patada lanzo un izquierdazo. naruto intercepto el puño de ketsu con su propio puño logrando que se produciera una ligera onda de choque debido al impacto, naruto volvio a tratar con una patada derecha pero katsu la evdio dando un pequeño salto, pero naruto aprovecho que se encontraba en el aire aique envio sus dos pies a darle un fuerte golpe a ketsu en el pecho levantandolo aun mas del suelo, naruto salto para darle una nueva patada, pero eso fue un error dado que ketsu lo estaba esperando con ambas manos juntas formando un puño, le dio un fuerte golpe a naruto en el craneo que lo envio estrepitosamente al suelo, naruto cayo duramente al piso dejando un crater donde pego el impacto, se levanto tambaleante fijo su vista hacia el anciano solo para darse cuenta que ya lo tenia enfrente de el, ketsu le dio un gran derechazo a naruto en el estomago, el golpe fue tan fuerte que naruto escupio sangre y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco durante un segundo, pero ketsu no termino hay dado que tomo a naruto de su cabeza y la estrello contra su rodilla, reventandole el labio a naruto, y por ultimo le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho que lo envio unos metros lejos antes de caer duramente al suelo, naruto apenas se levanto y vio que ketsu tenia una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, seguramente se esta divirtiendo, naruto sacudio su cabeza trtando de salir de su aturdimiento y pasaron ala siguiente fase de la pelea, lucha de armas.

naruto saco dos kunais de sus mangas mientras que ketsu, saco una rara espada de color plateado el filo y negro el mango se veia a simple vista que era una espada poderosa y resistente por lo que naruto no se contendria, ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos y como si hubiera una señal, ambos salieron disparados uno en contra del otro, ketsu dio una puntada de frente a naruto con su espada tratando de herirlo, pero fue repelido hacia arriba por los kunais en forma de ''x'' de naruto, sorprendiendlo, naruto aprocechando la apertura le dio un fuerte patada en la boca del estomago, sandole el aire y escupiendo sangre, ketsu fue lanzado varios metros hacia atras. ketsu se puso de pie, tambaleandose, y para sorpresa de naruto aroojo su espada en direccion hacia el, ketsu hizo posiciones de manos y exclamo

-''ninpo :Suraisā no ken ( arte ninja: espada rebanadora)-exclamo ketsu y para sorpresa y terror de naruto, ala espada le salieron varrios cables, pero lo mas curioso es que se ivan trenzando y armando, con la espada ketsu al medio, lo mas aterrador es que la ''red'' que se creo al unir todos los cables , se puso al rojo vivo ( como una red lazer ''como la que sale en resident evil, en la pelicula''

la espada y su ''red volaron a una velocidad inpresionante, solo con el objetivo de rebanar a naruto, naruto sin embargo hizo posiciones de mano lo mas rapido posible.

''futon: Eabūsuto no jutsu (elem,viento:impulso de aire)-mandando un gran torrente de aire al suelo fue capaz de elevarse unos cuantos metros evitando por poco de morir rebanado

-con eso me estas dando ha entender que es hora del, nin-jutsu, ¡preparate naruto!-exclamo ketsu al momento de volver hacer posiciones de manos.

-''katon: gokakiryu no jutsu ( : gran bola de fuego)-ketsu exclamo, al momento de enviar una gran bola de fuego contra naruto que todavia se mantenia en el aire

naruto solo escucho el nombre de la tecnica de ketsu, cuando lo noto ya era muy tarde la bola de fuego ya se encontraba adelante de el, lo unico que naruto pudo hacer fue poner sus brazos al frente tratando de protegerse. cuando la bola de fuego impacto a naruto solo se pudo oir un potente alarido de dolor

-aaaaaaaaa-gritaba de dolor naruto cayendo de rodillas al suelo y con gran parte de suspiernas y brazos quemados, producto de la tecnica de ketsu, de sus brazos solo salia un horrible olor a carne quemada y varios hilos de sangre saliendo de sus piernas, pero a naruto no le importo que estuviera herido, creando cinco clones se preparo para hacer su mejor tecnica de su repertorio

-futon: rasen-shuriken( : bola en espiral de viento)-exclamaron tres clones al momento de enviar su tecnica teledirigida hacia, ketsu , que no lo penso dos veces y se echo a correr tratando de esquivar esa tecnica, estaba tan concentrado esquivando ese ''resen-shuriken''que no se dio cuenta cuando un segundo ''rasen-shuriken'' se acercaba a el de frente, en el ultimo segundo ketsu fue capaz de esquivar ese ''rasen-shuriken''pero no tuvo tiempo de celebrar dado que las dos tecnicas se volvian, denuevo hacia el, volviendo a correr por su vida ketsu volvio a esquivar los ''rasen-shuriken'' cuando de pronto oyo algo que lo aterro

-''futon: rasen-shuriken ( : bola en espiral de viento)-escucho a naruto gritar y para su horror dos mas de esas tecnicas lo vinieron siguiendo, si ya tenia problema con dos , ahora con cuatro de esa cosas siguiendolo se le volvio muy complicado, esto no se podia poner peor penso, pero para su horror y sorpresa volvio a escuchar el nombre de una tecnica que esta empezando a odiar mucho.

-''futon: rasen-shuriken ( : bola espiral de viento)-oyo a todos los clones de naruto decir antes de dos mas ''rasen-shuriken'' salieran en su direccion, todos los clones desaparecieron, y solo quedo el original que perdio las marcas naranjas naranjas alrededor de sus ojos y sus ojos amrillos volvieron a ser del mismo azul de siempre, naruto perdio se sennin mode (modo sabio).

ketsu no tuvo mas tiempo de seguir mirando como naruto volvia a su estado normal puesto que los 6 ''rasen-shurikens '' le dieron alcanze, ketsu solo freno su huida, se para y solo pudo sonreir, al momento que los seis, rasen-shuriken le dadan alcanze y lo impactaban.

eso fue lo ultimo que vio naruto antes de caer completamente inconscient, debivo a su excesivo gasto de chacra, si naruto hubiera seguido consciente hubiera visto como el anciano ketsu, tomaba su verdadera forma y recibia los 6 impactos de su tecnica, se levanto una gran cupula de chacra tipo viento en medio de ketsu hiriendolo y haciendo que gruñera, escupio sangre, sus piernas se mancharon de sangre y se le desprendio un brazo, luego de que la tecnica acabara ketsu salio caminando tambaleante hasta donde estaba el inconsciente naruto

-me has sorprendido, naruto uzumaki, nadien me habia herido en mucho tiempo, tu aparte de mantener una lucha mano a mano , una lucha de armas, una lucha de tecnicas ninja, fuiste capaz de herirme y lo mas sorprendente fuiste capaz de desprenderme uno de mis brazos-hablo el anciano ketsu , que tomaba lo que quedaba de su brazo derescho arrancandoselo grotescamente, al momento que se lo arranco, otro brazo salio en su remplazamiento, pero ketsu siguio hablando-cuando vi tus memorias atravez de tus ojos me sorprendi al ver la clase, de vida que tenias en ese lugar que tu llamas ''hogar'', eso fue triste ver tu soledad y tu sufrimiento, vi cmo te enfrentaste a tu mejor amigo en el valle del fin, perdiendo, tambien muchas otras luchas, unas las ganabas solo o con ayuda de tus amigos, tambien vi porque es que estas tan cambiado, antes eras alegre e hiperactivo, sin embargo ahora eres mas serio y frio , eso no esta bien, aunque aun sueles hacer de las tuyas, todo debido a que invadieron tu aldea buscandote para poder obtener el poder que albergas, senti la rabia que sentiste tu al ver tu aldea destruida por , un solo hombre, vi vomo lo hacias cambiar de opinion y crencias, el enmendo su error al dar su vida, sin embargo cuando creiste que alfin serias aceptado, la gente te volvio a mirar como un ''demonio'', tus ''amigos te abandonaron , ellos no te dieron mas apoyo cuando mas lo necesitabas, sin embargo tu te mantuviste inamovible en voluntad, decidiste que les demostrarias que no eras el ''demonio'' que llevas en ti , pero ya no seria siendo como un idiota feliz, ahora ya no sonreirias facilmente, no serias el mismo estupido de siempre, pediste entrenamiento y te lo dieron , luego te enviaron a una mision de recuperar a tu amigo pero te encontraste conmigo,jejeje, hay pocas cosas que me sorprendan sabes, pero tu me has sorprendido, ya estoy demasiado viejo, por eso yo el ''Hane no hebigami (Dios serpiente enplumada) te elijo como mi sucesor y te con fiero tods mis poderes, ¡AHORA TU ERES UNA NUEVA ESPECIE DE YOUKAY TU ERES UN HIBRIDO DE SERPIENTE, FENIX Y KITZUNE, TU ERES NARUTO UZMAKI, SUCESOR DE ''KETSU EL HEBI NO GAMI!-termino de hablar ketsu el anciano, gritando lo ultimo com mucha felicidad y deversion.

ketsu al teminar de gritar eso solo se desvanecio en millones de particulas blancas, rojas y doradas, que giraban como un torbellino en el aire mezclandose y formando distintas tonalidades de colores, el torbellino de particulas volo por unos segundos alrededor de naruto antes de subir al cielo y diriguirse a toda velocidad al cuerpo inconsciente de naruto, entrando por cada poro del cuerpo de naruto.

-AAAAAAAAA-grito naruto de dolor al momento de ser despertado bruscamente debido al inmenso poder que estaba entrando en su cuerpo, modificandolo y cabello paso de ser dorado a rojizo con ligeros mechones rubios, sus marcas enn las mejillas se asentuaron, a sus ojos azules les aparecio una rasgadura en la iris, sus colmillos crecieron, su piel se hizo mas dura, pero se mantenia suave, sus musculos crecian de forma descomunal, para luego compactarse, dandole fuerza y agilidad, sus sentidos mejoraron, sus orejas se hicieron puntiagudas, miles y miles de imagenes pasaban ante sus ojos recuerdos de batallas, nombres de personas que nunca habia visto, tecnicas ninja, y un sin numero de caras que nunca habia visto.

todo esto lo estba sufriendo naruto, luego de estar por mas de 3 horas sufriendo esa agonia naruto cayo inconsciente, con sus ojos totalmente en blanco y miles de millones de recuerdos que organizar en su cabeza, quizas le tomaria dias a su mente organizar esos recuerdos, sino es que meses.

Naruto desperto debido a un constante goteo, ya sabia donde se encontraba ha estado a qui muchas veces la primera vez cuando entrenaba con ''ero-sennin (sabio pervetido) las otras veces casi siempre cuando estaba a punto de perder la vida o el gran ser que habitaba aqui trataba de matarlo, corromperlo, comer su alma, ofrecerle poder a cambio de liberarlo, amenazarlo, insultarlo...etc. camino por esos humedos lugares, la misma agua en el piso, las mismas cañerias las mismas maldiciones y gruñidos de su ''inquilino'', siguio caminando y recorriendo esas alcanterillas hasta que llego, donde para su sorpresa solo encontro una enorme jaula ¿vacia?...eso lo preocupo si no es que lo aterro, no habia rastro del zorro por ninguna parte, se acerco rapidamente a la enorme jaula ''vacia'' y lo que vio hizo que se soltara a carcajada limpia.

-jajaja, jajajajajaj...a mi panza...jajajaja...me duele-ttebayo- reia naruto como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia el seguia riendo y riendo a mas no poder haciendo que le saliera una lagrima de tanto reir.

justo enfrente suyo el ''gran kyuubi no yoko'' el ser mas temido de todas las naciones elementales, el biju de las nueve colas, el todoporeso ser, que con tan solo el movimiento de sus colas podia crear maremotos, terremotos y destruir montañas...ahora no era mas que un pequeño zorro de color naranja con una sola cola no debia medir mas de 1 metro de alto. naruto seguia riendo cuando una dulce voz lo saco de su risa.

**-****¿****señor de que se esta riendo?**-pregunto una dulce voz a un confundido naruto, pero la ¿zorrita? siguio hablando-¿**señor porque estoy en esta jaula? acaso ****¿****hize algo malo?-**pregunto de manera incente y asustada de haber echo algo solo pudo hacer una cosa

-¡sabia que no tenia que comerme ese ramen! que me vendio a mitad de precio ese raro sujeto, ¡claro! una nueva receta 100% natural me dijo, hasta me mostro la maldita planta que uso para hacerlo, tenia siete hojas ¡IDIOTECES COMO RAYOS NO LE HIZE CASO A SAI DE NO COMERLO! COMO RAYOS KYUUBI VA A SER UNA TIERNA Y ADORABLE ZORRITA QUE TIENE MIEDO...PORQUERIA QUE COMI-gritaba un exaltado naruto que lanzaba maldiciones y la zorrita solo lo veia con curiosidad al ver como naruto llama a un tal Happy para que le devolviera su dinero

-**¡****Que divertido es jejeje!-**se reia la pequeña zorrita al ver a naruto golpeandose la frente contra una pared mientras murmuraba cosas como ''corrempedores del sagrado ramen'' o ''juro que algun dia te encontrare HAPPY''

un poco mas alejado de naruto estaba una figura de un anciano muy conocida que veia todo este show que estaba dando naruto, con un goton en la cabeza. bueno tambien hay que reconocer algo, el tampoco nunca se imagino qque el kyuubi fuera una chica, pero el nunca espero la reaccion de naruto, el penso que se iva tomar todo esto de forma seria y analitica, tal cual se mostraba en el exterior, pero al parecer naruto en su interior se mostraba realmente como es el en verdad, sonrio para sus adentros el naruto de antes todavia existia solo devia salir a flote, negando con la cabeza se acerco a naruto al verlo como craba un clon de sombras y ole decia que lo golpeara para despertar de la ''ilucion'' en la que se encontraba, mientras que la pequeña zorrita solo podia reir de las estupideces que hacia el ahora pelirrojo.

-Muy bien naruto-san, deten a ese clon de sombras antes de que te golpe, esto no es una ilucion-hablo ketsu de manera relajada y despreocupada.

-¡¿tu que hace-aaa-se quejo naruto al recibir un certero derechazo de cortesia de su clon de sombras.

-**jajajajaja...jaja...eres muy divertido...jajaja-**se reia una divertida zorrita al ver como naruto se golpeaba asi mismo con su clon y se rio mucho mas al ver como naruto escupia sangre y algo blanco-**jajaja te sacaste un diente jajaja tu mismo-**la zorrita ya no lo soporto mas y se tiro al suelo sujetandoase el estomago debido a la risa

el anciano ketsu, tenia un ¡goton! en su nuca al ver como naruto se sacaba el mismo un diente de un derechazo, naruto debia agradecer que se encontraban en su mente por lo tanto ese diente no lo perdio en el mundo real.

-¡¿ketsu-san como fue que llegaste a mi mente?!-exclamo un sorprendido naruto, poniendose en posicion de batalla

-No te preocupes naruto-san, que no vengo a lastimarte o tratar de hacer algo-explico de manera calmada el anciano ketsu, dandole una sonrisa amistosa a naruto, la zorrita veia todo esto con curiosidad.

-¿entonces que haces aqui? y ¡¿porque rayos el kyuubi es un, pequeña y adorable zorrita?!-pregunto un exaltado naruto, ketsu solo suspiro y la zorrita se sonrojo ante el comentario de ''adorable''.

-En realidad, enestos momentos tu y yo nos estamos haciendo un solo individuo, en cuanto a la pequeña, en realidad ella siempre ha sido una hembra, que te haya echo creer lo contrario no es mi problema, pero hay algo que me intriga -dijo de manera amistosa ketsu haciendose transparente un segundo.

-¿que te intriga, ketsu-san, y como es eso que nos estamos haciendo un solo individuo?-pregunto un aun mas dudoso naruto, abandonando su posicion de batalla

-veras yo ya me estaba muriendo, estaba muriendo lentamente a lo mucho viviria unos 10000 años mas y ya, por eso me decidi buscar a un nuevo portador de mi poder alguien con una voluntad inamovible corazon puro y un alma y mente incorrompible, sin embargo vage por milenios de dimension en dimension, no hubo exito, sin embargo cuando me estaba por rendir llege al continente shinobi, escuche la historia del heroe de konoha que contaban las demas naciones con respecto a ti, decidi buscarte ya la atencion corriendo el rumor de que tenia una tecnica impresionante he increible, bueno el resto ya lo conoces por eso yo te eligo como mi sucesor, joven Nartuo Uzumaki yo me convertire en poder y conocimiento, sin embargo me llevare mis recuerdos no quiero que te explote el cerebro por eso, yo solo me convertire en chacra y conociento en tecnicas -termino de relatar su historia el anciano ketsu, sorprendiendo a naruto.

-muy bien eso ya lo entendi, tu querias un sucesor de tu poder y me elegiste, pero repito ¿como el kyubi termino convirtiendose en una pequeña y adorable zorrita?-pregunto naruto que ya capto la parte de volverse un solo individuo, pero no lo del kyubi, ketsu simplemente sonrio mientras se hacia mas transparente y comenzaba a desaparecer mientras naruto comenzaba a sentir un enorme dolor

-como tu absorviste parte de su escencia, tomaste gran parte de su poder y ella quedo reducida a una sola cola y a ese tamaño, no te preocupes ella recuperara su poder con el tiempo, tambien tendra un acelerado crecimiento pero como te dije ella ahora tambien podria tomar forma humana debido a que tambien tomo escencia tuya, por cierto tu ahora eres un hibrido entre un kitsune, de parte de kurama que es como se llama el kyuubi, fenix y serpiente por parte mia-termino de decir ketsu desapareciendo completamente y naruto sentia mucho dolor y solo pudo gritar y caer inconsciente en su propia mente,

y fin que les parecio? un poco corto la verdad debo de admitirlo pero es que no ando con mucha inspiracion y eso fue lo que salio. se agradecen todo tipo de review en cuanto sean contructivos y ayuden a mejorar y no bajen la moral...simas que decir me despido

atte:rey96

pd: visiten mi otro fic si tienen tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todo/as.

Aqui Rey96, trayendoles un nuevo capitulo de mi segundo fic, se que me perdi durante un tiempo...pero es que cuando iba a subir este capitulo un virus de un gato negro se aparecio en el computador y tuve que volver a escribir el capitulo y subirlo denuevo...(que excusa tan patetica grita el publico a Rey96)...jeje sin mas que decir al cap. hoy no respondere review dado que estoy un poco apresurado.

**Renuncia de derechos:**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, asi como tampoco me pertenece Rosario+Vampire, yo solo soy dueño de esta idea los personajes le pertenecen a el, excepto los personajes que creare.

**Hola a todos**-Kurama habla.

**_Hola a todos_**-Kurama piensa.

Hola idiotas-Ura-Moka habla.

_Hola idiotas_-Ura-Moka piensa.

_Que agreciva_-pensamientos humanos.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Vida de estudiante.

En un lugar que esta fuera del alcanze de Dioses, animales, humanos, o cualquier otra especie con signos de vida, o que pueda respirar, este lugar es un mapa dimensional, donde lo unico que se ven son cientos y cientos de ojos de multiples colores y tamaños, pero todos con algo en comun, todos tienen la iris rasgada, como la de algun animal, todo esta ocupado por estos ojos, que en realidad son portales a otros mundos o dimensiones, si todo ocupado por esos ojos, excepto por un pelirrojo de almenos 15 años de edad, que en estos momentos se encuentra tirado en medio de todo este extraño lugar.

Poco a poco empieza a salir ''vapor'' de el cuerpo del pelirrojo, que comienza a experimentar cambios, su pelo rojo cambia a rubio, sus colmillos se encogen hasta quedar a tamaño normal, sus curiosas marcas en las mejillas tambien vuelven a la normalidad, dejando de ser tan acentuadas, sus uñas como garras, vuelve a su tamaño normal, sus orejas dejan de ser puntiagudas, la cola de color rojo que le habia crecido,como la de un zorro, tambien desaparece, en fin todos sus rasgos estan volviendo a la normalidad.

Mente de Naruto.

-Aauch...mi cabeza..me duele horrores-ttebayo-murmuro un Naruto despertando de su letargo en su mente.

Sin embargo en vez de sentirse mojado, adolorido, con frio y todo eso por estar votado en el agua de las alcantarillas, que tenia como paisaje mental, se sentia comodo, calentito, unos brazos abrazandolo posesivamente y con un peso encima de el...¿un peso encima de el, brazos?.

-¡¿Pero que rayos?!-exclamo sorprendido Naruto, levantandose de golpe y tirando en el proceso el peso que sentia sobre el.

-**¿****Que es todo ese alboroto?**-pregunto una adormilada Kurama, frotandose tiernamente un ojo con el dorso de su...¿mano?, hasta que vio a Naruto despierto-**¡****SEÑOR DIVERTIDO DESPERTASTE!**-exclamo feliz Kurama de ver al tipo gracioso nuevamente despierto.

Naruto no sabia que decir...¿quien era esa chica?...¿que lo miraba tan feliz y preocupada?...fijo su vista en la chica para verla mejor, deberia de tener almenos unos 15 años, estatura promedio normal para su edad, cabello rojizo-naranja, una modesta copa C, ojos azules, labios pequeños, unas simpaticas orejitas de zorro en su cabeza, y una cola roja felpuda atras, saliendo de su trasero, iba vestida con un pantalon anbu negro y una polera azul marina.

-Ky-kyuubi..lo siento Kurama ¿cierto?-pregunto con duda Naruto, a la chica.

-**Asi que me llamo...Kurama, ****¿****y como te llamas tu, señor divertido?-**pregunto de manera inocente Kurama.

-¿Yo?...yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, el proximo...nada solo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki-respondio Naruto sentandose en el agua sin importarle que estuviera mojado, corrigiendose al decir que iba a decir que seria Hokage.

Kurama se acerco donde estaba Naruto con timidez, se paro enfrente de Naruto, desviando la mirada y jugando con sus pies descalzos, a lo que Naruto la miraba con curiosidad.

-**E-etto..mm..Naruto-san, puedo...****¿****sentarme junto a ti?-**pregunto de manera sumamente nerviosa la chica, con un sonrojo y desviando la mirada para no ver a Naruto.

Naruto se quedo pensativo, el realmente nunca tuvo a una chica tan cerca, lo mas cerca que a estado de una chica seria cuando Sakura lo golpeaba, cuando le pedia una cita, asi que sonriendo contesto.

-Claro Kurama-chan, puedes sentarte junto a mi-ttebayo-respondio Naruto dandole una sonrisa, caracteristica suya.

Kurama solo se sonrojo mas y se acerco lentamente donde Naruto, con mucho nerviosismo y timides, a ella le gustaba estar cerca de Naruto eso lo comprobo cuando lo tomo con su cola cuando se quedo inconsciente para acercarlo a su jaula, el calor que emanaba la calides y relajacion, pero no era un calor como el fuego que quema, sino que ese calor le calentaba el alma, por eso queria estar lo mas cerca posible de Naruto.

-**gra-acias-**murmuro Kurama sentandose al lado de Naruto, y para sorpresa de este repegandose mucho a su cuerpo y abrazandolo posesivamente-**eres muy calido y agradable Naruto-san-**murmuro con felicidad Kurama recostando su cara en el pecho de Naruto.

Naruto si que se puso nervioso, eso si que fue directo, aunque tenia que reconocer que se sentia...agradable, el inconcientemente envolvio sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de kurama.

-¿con que esto es un abrazo?...se siente bien-ttebayo-murmuro naruto disfrutando del momento, de su primera vez tan cerca de alguien...de su primer abrazo-oye Kurama-chan, ¿cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?-pregunto Naruto con voz calmada.

-**Hee...creo..que..4 meses..jeje-**comento Kurama, mientras inconscientemente comenzaba a ronronear, ante el contacto de Naruto abrazandola.

3...

2...

1...

-¡¿QUE 4 MESES, LLEVO INCONSCIENTE?!-grito un shockeado Naruto, levantandose de golpe, desaciendo el abrazo para molestia de Kurama, Naruto sin pensar ni decir nada salio de su mente, desvaneciendose en el aire, sin acordarse de contarle a Kurama que ella estaba encerrada en su cuerpo.

Fuera de la mente de Naruto.

Naruto se comenzo a mover y retorcerse en ese extraño lugar señal de que estaba comenzando a despertar, el vapor dejo de salir de su cuerpo, se levanto lentamente, le costaba moverse un poco debido a estar tanto tiempo sin moverse.

-Aa me cuesta...trabajo mover mi cuerpo...pero quizas con unos cuantos ejercicios pueda moverme correctamente-murmuro Naruto, estando ya de pie.

-**¡****Naruto-kun...****¿****donde te fuiste?...****¿****donde estas?...no me dejes sola!-**escucho Naruto en su mente a Kurama hablar, se le notaba por el tono de su voz que tenia miedo y preocupacion al no saber donde estaba.

-_Lo siento Kurama-chan..aa..__¿__como te digo esto?...es tan complicado-_le respondio Naruto mentalmente a Kurama, que al escuchar la voz de Naruto, se tranquilizo un poco.

-_¿__Porque no la liberas?-_escucho Naruto una voz en su cabeza, sabia que esa no era Kurama, dado que esta voz al parecer solo podia escucharla el.

-_Y __¿__como haria eso, y no morir cuando la libere?-_pregunto Naruto, con cautela a la voz, que solo solto una risilla.

-¡_Por Kami!, ahora tienes el suficiente conocimiento y poder, para saber como liberarla-_pronuncio con un poco de burla la voz.

De improviso a Naruto le llegaron unas imagenes a su cabeza, posiciones de manos, nombre y chacra, el como si se tratara de un robot, comenzo a realizar las posiciones de mano y exclamar.

-''Fuin-jutsu:Kaifū akuma rirīsu (desellado liberacion demoniaca)''-recito de manera robotica Naruto, cuando un aura rojiza-dorada lo envolvio, y le salio un par de alas de color doradas a su espalda, el sin darse cuenta de eso, concentro chacra en su mano derecha, y aparecio un kanji con el nombre kitsune, grabado en la palma, golpeo fuertemente su estomago, el dolor que sintio fue horrible, pero lo aguanto como pudo, retirando la mano de su estomago vio con asombro como salia una especie de sangre, morada-negrusca.

-_No te alarmes solo espera y veras-_volvio a hablar la extraña voz en su mente.

La sangre negra siguio saliendo de su estomago, hasta formar un charco delante de sus ojos, cuando temino de salir, en su estomago ya no habia ninguna marca de algun sello, sin embargo Naruto no le tomo importancia a eso dado que estaba mas concentrado viendo, como la sangre negra poco a poco se iba elevando y tomando forma, una conocidad para el de echo, salio una cola detras, blanca piel cabello rojizo-naranja, unos ojos azules, simpaticas orejitas de zorro.

-Ku-kurama-chan-murmuro Naruto, que no sabia en que momento se habia arrodillado, el estaba demasiado impactado viendo lo que ocurria delante de sus ojos.

Kurama realmente no entendia que rayos estaba pasando, primero se encontraba en una jaula, con aspecto realmente tetrico y deprimente, rodeada de agua, luego aparece un chico rubio muy divertido, hablo con otro tipo, y luego cae inconciente por 4 meses, luego de eso el despierta, y se desvanece en el aire dejandola sola, luego el le habla desde su mente, luego pronuncia unas extrañas palabras que no entendio, y luego siente como es jalada fuera de esa jaula, y aparece enfrente del tipo rubio que habia visto anteriormente, de rodillas y mirandola impactado, y con unas hermosas alas detras de su espalda que pareciera que estuvieran echas de fuego dorado, sin contar que ahora se encontraba en un lugar donde varios ojos la observaban, eso la hacia sentir un poco incomoda, dado que esta...desnuda...¿desnuda?.

-**Kyaaaaa-**grito Kurama totalmente avergonzada, tratando de taparse sus parte con sus manos.

Naruto tambien no pudo evitar mirar la blanca piel de kurama, sus pechos en formacion, copa C, sus piernas blancas y hermosa...en fin se sonrojo y desvio la mirada, saco un pequeño pergamino de su porta-kunai, y en un ''puff'' aparecio un conjunto de ropa, pantalones anbu azules, una polera de rejillas, y un chaleco naranja con negro, era una muda de ropa extra que traia por si acaso.

-T-toma-hablo nervioso Naruto, efreciendole las prendas a Kurama que en menos de un segundo, ya se las habia arrebatado de sus manos, y se las coloco rapidamente.

Despues de ese rato tan vergonzoso y enbarazoso para Kurama y Naruto, ambos se sentaron en el suelo, eso si Kurama aunque tenia ganas de hallegarse un poco al lado de Naruto, para sentir su calor, no lo hizo, todavia estaba muy avergonzada para estar tan cerca de Naruto.

-Kurama-chan...hay algo que debo contarte-comento Naruto llamando la atencion de la zorrita que solo miro hacia el.

-**Y ****¿****que seria eso Naruto-san?-**pregunto Kurama, sin agregarle el ''kun'' al nombre de Naruto, porque sentia verguenza todavia, sin embargo Naruto no vio eso.

-_Parece que volvemos a ser solo conocidos-_penso un poco desanimado Naruto-veras Kurama-''san'', tengo que contarte algo que se trata de ti, es de donde provines y como te conoci-hablo Naruto, transformandose de personalidad y sustiyendo ese aire alegre que hace poco habia mostrado, para ahora hablar de manera analitica y poner cara seria.

-**¿****De donde vengo, y como me conociste?-**pregunto un poco asustada Kurama por el repentino cambio de actitud de Naruto.

-Antes que nada debo decirte que despues que te cuente lo que se...sobre ti y como nos conocimos, podras seguir tu camino llendote donde quieras, no me interesa, solo te digo esto para que sepas quien eres-hablo de manera neutra Naruto sin mostrar ningun rastro de sus emociones, solo era una cara en blanco y voz neutra.

Kurama se asusto otro poco al ver esa faceta de Naruto, no se compara en nada al chico alegre y divertido que conocio en esas alcantarillas, ahora era frio y analitico, hablaba con una voz neutra y su rostro no mostraba ninguna emocion.

-**Por favor dime Naruto-san...****¿****quien era yo?-**pregunto Kurama, a Naruto con curiosidad-**_aunque yo no me ire a ningun lado, tu eres muy calido y relajante, como para alejarme de ti_**-penso Kurama.

-Muy bien, antes que nada comencemos por lo basico, te contare sobre los 9 bijus...-comenzo Naruto su relato que seguramente va a durar horas, mientras tanto pasemos a ver como va una extraña academia de monstros.

Academia Youkai.

-¡El periodico, el ultimo numero del periodico yokai!-anunciaba una chica de cabellera rosa con un mechon plateado.

-¡El ultimo numero se ha imprimido hace unos minutos!-exclamaba otra chica, de cabellera azul, mientras repartia periodicos a un monton de alumnos.

-¡Leanlo porfavor-desu!-anunciaba otra chica de por lo menos 13 años con un simpatico gorro de bruja encima de su cabellera negra.

-¡Dame una copia!-pidio un estudiante alzando la mano.

-¡Uno a mi tambien!-exclamo otro igualmente alzando la mano.

-¿Estrategia para los examenes finales, he?-comento uno, leyendo su periodico.

-Parece que la ultima copia les ha convencido-comento un chico de pelo negro y una cinta roja en su frente.

-Mm..todo es al trabajo en equipo-comento un castaño, sonriendo amigablemente.

-Hmp..algo que les llame la atencion, no ¿Ura-Moka?-pregunto un pelinegro, de peinado culo-pato, a una chica con mirada indiferente y aburrida en el rostro.

-Lo que digas Uchiha, solo hago esto por que Omote, no me dejaba tranquila-contesto Ura-Moka, con aburrimiento.

Este es el club del periodismo conformado por, Omote-Moka, Ura-Moka, Yukari, Gin, Tsukune, Kurumu y Sasuke Uchiha, ellos estan repartiendo el periodico, algo que realmente disfrutan todos, aunque SSasuke nunca lo admitira porque eso podria dañar su reputacion de ''chico malo'', Ura-Moka solo lo hace para no aburrirse y escapar de los tantos acosos que le hace la mayoria de los alumnos varones de la academia, pidiendole una cita o ser su novia, cosa que ella rechaza inmediatamente.

-¡Se acabaron todos-desu!-exclamo la brujita Yukari mostrando una caja completamente vacia.

-_Cuando dice ese ''tic'' verbal me recuerda a...Naruto-_penso el Uchiha mirando a Yukari hablar con su tipico ''tic'' verbal.

-¿Que les parece si celebramos este exito?-pregunto Omote-Moka, llamando la atencion de todos-podemos traer algunos aperitivos y esas cosas-comento un tanto apenada por tantas miradas sobre ella.

-¡Que buena idea!, tengo ganas de comer algo delicioso-desu-exclamo feliz la brujita apoyando a la peli-rosada.

-Que buena idea Omote-san-exclamo Tsukune haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-Hmp...suena interesante, debo de reconocerlo-comento Sasuke sin mucho animo, bueno no tanto como los otros.

-Que mas da, no tengo nada mejor que hacer-comento Ura-Moka, soltando un suspiro, varios acosa...que diga alumnos, solo la veian con estrellitas en los ojos y sonrojos marcados en sus rostros al ver la accion tan ''sexy'' que hizo.

-¿Y donde esta Gin-senpai?-pregunto Omote-Moka, buscando con la vista a su pervertido senpai.

-De seguro debe de estar acosando a algunas chicas-comento Kurumu con cansacio, su senpai nunca cambiara.

-No le basto con la paliza que le dio Ura-Moka, la otra vez que intento espiarla en el baño-desu-exclamo la brujita Yukari, Ura-Moka solo sonrio, si que le dio duro cuando lo descubrio espiandola.

Sasuke y Tsukune tuvieron un ligero estremecimiento al recordar como fue que golpeo Ura-Moka al pervertido senpai, sobre todo en ''ese'' lugar.

En un lugar mas alejado en los corredores de la academia, donde varios estudiantes transitan tranquilamente podemos ver a dos chicas hablando con un pelinegro, que les sonreia con cierta perversidad.

-¿No te parece interesante el club de periodismo?, de echo el club esta reclutando a chicas hermosas para que le hagan de modelos...¿no te gustaria intentarlo?-pregunto Gin, pasando un brazo por el cuello de la chica.

-**Kurumu tenia razon...chuuu-**comento un pequeño murcielago, apareciendo en escena.

De vuelta con el club de periodismo, donde todos estaban alejados de Ura-Moka, ¿la razon?...tenia una aura demoniaca rodeandola, como si supiera que Gin estaba acosando a alguna alumna, sin embargo una dulce voz saco a todos de sus pensamiento o de alejarse de Ura-Moka, aunque si hubieran prestado atencion hubieran notado tristeza y soledad en esa voz, pero nadien lo noto.

-¿Se llevan muy bien hee?-comento-pregunto, la voz de la chica, haciendo que todos fijaran su vista en ella.

Era una chica de unos 15 años de edad (si estoy mal me corrigen), cabello de color lila, ojos igualmente lilas-azulados, unas calcetas, pantis..(no tengo idea de como se llaman esas cosas, POR QUE NO SOY MUJER); que le llegaban hasta los muslos en sus bellas piernas, de colores lila claro y otro un poco mas oscuro, una chamarra o chaqueta, blanca con las mangas en color azul, la falda de la academia y una especie de ''cinta'' en su muslo de su pierna izquierda, y en su boca un chupetin.

-Estar tan cerca de una persona...no lo comprendo muy bien-hablo con voz apagada la chica.

-¡Oye! ¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Kurumu, le dada un poco de panico esa chica.

-_Tiene...la misma mirada de soledad y tristeza, que teniamos yo y Naruto-_penso con simpatia Sasuke, aunque no le hablo.

-El periodico,..¿todavia queda alguno?-comento, la chica extendiendo su mano.

-Hoo...esta algo arrugado pero, si no te importa, toma-respondio Tsukune, llendo donde la chica y sacando un periodico, algo maltratado de su bolsillo, la chica lo tomo y inclino un poco su cabeza hacia adelante, sorprendiendo a Tsukune-¿que pasa?-pregunto un poco intimidado Tsukune, debido a la cercania.

-¿Entonces, tu eres tsukune-kun?-pregunto la chica, mas para si misma que para alguien mas-eres mas lindo de lo que imaginaba-comento mientras se daba la vuelta y emprendia su marcha.

Omote-Moka, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa, por las acciones de la chica de pelo lila, lo mismo le sucedia a Kurumu y Yukari, ellas se acercaron rapidamente al castaño, Ura-Moka y Sasuke se quedaron un poco atras, ellos comenzaron una tranquila conversacion, mientras que Tsukune era interrogado por sus ''amigas'' que querian saber si el conocia a esa chica.

Despues de ser interrogado, Tsukune, solo pudieron avanzar hacia sus respectivos salones de clase mientras planeaban que hacer, despues en su pequeña celebracion de su exito con el periodico del dia de hoy.

-Kurono-san-nombro la maestra Nekonome, con una sonrisa, mientras movia graciosamente sus ''mechones'' de pelo, que asemejaban a orejas de gato.

-Aqui-respondio la adulida levantando el brazo para que la notaran.

-Sato-kun-volvio a llamar Nekonome, esperando respuesta.

-Si-respondio una voz ronca, tambien levantando el brazo, para hacerse notar, la maestra Nekonome, anoto algo en su libro, seguramente marcando que el tambien se encontraba presente.

-Shirayuki-san-hablo alegremente la maestra, sin embargo esta vez no obtuvo respuesta de nadien-Shirayuki-san, vuelve a faltar hoy...-comento con tristeza la maestra, sin embargo la puerta del salon se abrio.

-¡Es la misma chica de hoy en la mañana!-comento con sorpresa Omote-Moka.

La chica ignoro las miradas de sorpresa, curiosidad, y confusion de los estudiantes, en especial de Kurumu, Omote-Moka y Tsukune, que al parecer estaban en la misma clase que ella, eso solo la hiso sonreir al ver al chico que le gustaba, al saber que se sentaba justo detras de ella.

-¡Shirayuki-san alfin has venido!-comento con felicidad la maestra, la chica solo asintio ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras movia su chupetin en su boca-veamos...dejenme que les presente a esta chica, su nombre es Shirayuki Mizore-san, debido a ciertos motivos no habia venido a clases hasta hoy...¡chicos espero que se lleven bien con ella!-hablo con una sonrisa la maestra presentando a la ahora identificada...Mizore.

Tsukune y Omote-Moka, solo pudieron decir un ''heee'', debido a la sorpresa, de tener de compañera de salon a la misma chica extraña, que vieron esta mañana, luego de eso la clase de Nekonome, continuo de forma tranquila, eso si la chica miraba disimuladamente a Tsukune, durante toda la clase, sonrojandose levemente cuando el chico, levantaba la vista al sentirse observado.

-Despues de comprarlo todo, nos reuniremos en la sala del club del periodismo, para realizar la celebracion-hablo Omote-Moka, despues de que la clase termino.

-Espera con muchas ganas mis dulces caseros, Tsukune-hablo melosamente, Kurumu a Tsukune presionando sus pechos contra el cuerpo de Tsukune, haciendo friccion, Tsukune solo se sonrojo y trataba de aguantar el sangrado de nariz.

-Comportate sucubo, pareces que estas en celo-menciono Ura-Moka, ganandose una mirada molesta de Kurumu, ella la ignoro olimpicamente.

-No estes tan cerca de Tsukune, Kurumu-san-exigio Omote-Moka separando a Kurumu de Tsukune, para molestia de ella.

-Hmp...realmente Tsukune tendra problemas en el futuro si no elije a una rapido-comento Sasuke, pero al parecer nadien le hizo caso, solo gruño por lo bajo por no recibir atencion.

-Chicos...chicos, ¿quien quiere ser mi conejillo de ind...digo mi voluntario para probar mi nueva creacion?-pregunto corriendo una agitada Yukari que venia, arrastrando detras de si unos cascos, muy extraños, dado que tenian multiples jeroglificos y agregados extraños.

Todo el mundo palidecio, porque debido a los ''experimentos'' o ''invenciones'' de Yukari, mas de alguno a sido enviado a la enfermeria, como esa vez que segun ella creo un ''estimulante'' o ''potenciador'' de youki, que le dio de beber secretamente a Kurumu, la pobre no pudo dormir en dos semanas debido al esceso de energia que tenia.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes se alejo rapidamente de hay, Omote-Moka y Kurumu, para comprar las cosas para su celebracion, Ura-Moka siguiendolas detras a paso calmado, Sasuke tratando de alejarse de Yukari que lo estaba persiguiendo para que fuera su conejillo de...asistente, en fin solo Tsukune se quedo atras, hasta que sintio que alguien lo observaba.

-¿Quien esta hay?-pregunto con un poco de duda Tsukune, un poco de cabello lila se asomaba de una esquina.

-Hola-saludo Mizore saliendo de su escondite y acercandose a Tsukune.

-Tu eres Shirayuki-san...¿necesitas algo?-pregunto Tsukune con una sonrisa.

-Lo he leido; las noticias que tu escribes son interesantes como siempre-respondio Mizore estirando su mano con el periodico que le habia dado Tsukune en la mañana, Tsukune lo tomo con un poco de duda al escuchar la parte ''como siempre''-cuando estaba fuera de la academia, siempre le pedia a Nekonome-sensei que me enviara copias del periodico youkai, incluso hay dentro, hay pedazos de articulos tuyos-comento al final mientras le pasaba a Tsukune un cuaderno con el dibujo de un conejo, en su tapa.

-¿Ha...si?...me alegro mucho-exclamo Tsukune con una sonrisa, pero su cara se puso azul y le recorrieron escalofrios al ver el contenido del librito-_¿__que es esto?...hay unas palabras pequeñas y raras escritas hay-_penso Tsukune con un ligero estremecimiento.

Por el momento pasemos a otro plano dimensional, donde tambien estan ocurriendo cosas importantes, y tambien donde se encuentra el pprotagonista principal.

Con Naruto y Kurama.

Confusion, tristeza, incredulidad, asombro, miedo, arrepentimiento, esa y muchas otras emociones estaban en estos momentos afectando a una zorrita, que estaba llorando abiertamente, despues de haber escuchado todo lo que habia echo a esa aldea llamada konoha, saber que es una demonio, que termino encerrada en el cuerpo del rubio, cuando recien nacio, las veces que intento matarlo, que lo insulto, que se burlo de el, ella solo se abrazo a si misma y solo una palabra se le vino a la mente.

-**Perdon...perdon**-murmuraba la zorrita mientras hundia su cara en sus piernas y lloraba, no se atrevia a mirar a Naruto, despues de que el le mostrara sus recuerdos, para hacerlo mas rapido, segun el.

Naruto miraba como lloraba Kurama, el hubiera preferido no decirle nada, pero tarde o temprano ella tendria recuerdos de su anterior vida y eso solo ocasionaria preguntas, tarde o temprano se enteraria, por eso decidio que mejor temprano, aunque se le partia el corazon verla llorar, el hizo lo unico que se le vino a la mente.

-Tranquila...Kurama-chan...yo te perdone hace mucho tiempo, si te perdone cuando eras un enorme zorro que solo queria matarme, ¿que te hace pensar que no te perdonare ahora que eres una linda chica-ttebayo?-pregunto Naruto mientras la abrazaba, y la atraia hacia su cuerpo, dejandole sentir a Kurama la calides de su chacra, el que tanto le gustaba a ella, cambiando su caracter frio y calculador, por el alegre he imperactivo de siempre.

-**Gra-acias...Naruto-kun-**murmuro Kurama disfrutando el abrazo, y sonriendo.

Luego de ese momento para que Kurama se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar, Naruto se aparto de ella, para su decepcion, ahora tenian algo importante que hacer.

-Ahora tenemos que...encontrar la manera de salir de este lugar, Kurama-chan, ¿alguna idea de cual de estos, nos enviara a las naciones elementales?-pregunto Naruto a Kurama, con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-**Mmmm...no tengo idea Naruto-kun-**comento Kurama, poniendo mas nervioso a Naruto, porque en realidad no sabian que hacer.

-_Idiota...solo debes de decidir un lugar donde sean aceptados...__¿__no querras volver a ese lugar donde te tratan peor que mierda?-_escucho de nuevo Naruto esa voz en su cabeza, que al parecer el solamente podia escuchar, aunque no se podia diferenciar si es de mujer o hombre.

-_¿__Un lugar donde sea aceptado?_-se pregunto Naruto, mentalmente, sonrio, le gustaria ver un lugar donde aceptaran a demonios, como lo son el y Kurama ahora.

-**¿****Que haremos Naruto-kun, tomamos uno al azar?-**pregunto con un poco de duda Kurama, sin embargo Naruto solo sonrio de forma zorruna.

-Ya se como largarnos de aqui...pero debemos hacer algo con ''eso'' no queremos llamar la atencion ¿verdad?-pregunto Naruto, señalando algo, Kurama lo miro con confusion, siguio hacia donde apuntaba Naruto.

-**¡****Mi colita!...****¿****que acaso me la piensas cortar?-**pregunto con alarma Kurama y tomando posesivamente su cola tratando de protegerla-**ademas si es sobre no llamar la atencion deberias ocultar ''eso''-**contra-actaco Kurama, señalando a Naruto acusadoramente, Naruto la miro con confusion, siguio la vista hacia donde apuntaba su dedo.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS, DESDE CUANDO TENGO ESTAS COSAS-TTEBAYO?!-pregunto un impactado Naruto, corriendo en circulos tratando de quitarse las alas doradas de su espalda, mientras rios de lagrimas salen de sus ojos, Kurama solo pudo reir de las estupideces que estaba volviendo a hacer el rubio, tal cual como lo conocio.

-_Idiota...eres un idiota...solo debes de concentrarte y tus alas volveran a esconderse, y si te estas preguntando, __¿__porque tienes alas?...acuerdate que desde hace 4 meses tu eres mitad FENIX-_volvio a escuchar Naruto la voz, el detuvo su marcha y comenzo a concentrarse en ocultar las alas.

-¡**Increible..desaparecieron Naruto-kun!**-exclamo feliz Kurama, al ver como las alas de Naruto se recogian y evaporaban en un fuego dorado, antes de desaparecer, kurama viendo eso igualmente se concentro en desaparecer sus rasgos de zorro, sus orejas volvieron a la normalidad y su cola desaparecio.

-¡A tu tambien pudiste Kurama-chan!-exclamo feliz Naruto y sonriendole animadamente-creo que es hora de irnos Kurama-chan-comento Naruto.

-**Si vamonos-**opoyo Kurama con una linda sonrisa.

-Llevame a un lugar donde me acepten tal cual como soy, llevame a un lugar donde encuentre amigos de verdad, llevame a un lugar donde no les importe mi pasado, llevame a un lugar que pueda considerar mi ''hogar''-recito Naruto, poco a poco se fue acercando un ojo, de los tantos que habian hay, hasta posicionarse delante de el.

-Vamos Kurama-chan-hablo Naruto sonriendo, tomando de la mano a Kurama y saltando en el portal.

En los alrededores de la academia youkai, en el lago.

Tsukune estaba a la orilla de un lago junto a la chica de nombre Mizore, ellos estaban tirando piedritas, en el y viendo quien podia hacerla saltar mas veces por encima del agua.

-Lo viste Tsukune-kun...la piedra a dado nueve saltitos-menciono Mizore con una sonrisa, mientras Tsukune le apludia.

-Aaa..esto Shirayuki-san...ya tengo que volver a la sala del club de periodismo-menciono Tsukune tratando de librarse de Mizore, el dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡No!...tus lanzamientos son tan malos que no puedes hacer que salte mas de cuatro veces ¿verdad?-pregunto Mizore mientras tomaba a Tsukune de la espalda en un abrazo, pero si Tsukune no estuviera tan segado por Omote-Moka, se hubiera dado cuenta que eso solo era una suplica que decia...no quiero estar sola, pero bueno Tsukune esta enamorado.

-Quieres volver con ella ¿verdad?-comento Mizore, hablando de forma ida-me refiero a Omote-Moka, la quieres ¿verdad?, si fueras alli no sabria que podria hacerle a esa mujer-hablaba Mizore, ella solto el agarre de Tsukune y lo alejo de una patada.

-Aaa...¿esto es?...tu eres...-se preguntaba Tsukune, al ver como todo al paso de Mizore se congelaba.

-No te dejare escapar, y si soy una mujer de las nieves, puedo controlar el hielo a mi voluntad-hablaba Mizore mientras estacas de hielo salian a su paso, el cuerpo de Tsukune se comenzo a congelar.

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto con miedo Tsukune al ver que poco a poco se comenzaba a congelar, sin embargo Mizore lo ignoro

-Este encuentro estaba destinado, porque los dos somos personas solitarias el destino nos a unido, nosotros definitivamente nos comprenderemos, calentaremos nuestros frios corazones-hablaba Mizore, hasta estar cerca de Tsukune viendolo como intentaba liberarse, apunto con su mano convertida en garra de hielo, y apunto a su rostro-te esfuerza muchisimo, pero mientras tu cuerpo este congelado no podras marcharte a ningun lado, cuando eso pase estaras siempre a mi lado.

-¡Tsukune!-se escucho un grito desde el cielo, Mizore y Tsukune volvieron su vista hacia el cielo y vieron a Omote-Moka, siendo traida, por Kurumu, Tsukune sonrio, sin embargo ellas no pararon siguieron su curso, al haber esquivado unas picas de hielo que envio Mizore, hasta golpear a Tsukune liberandolo de su prison de hielo.

-¿Estas bien Omote-Moka-san?-pregunto preocupado, Tsukune, ignorando que tambien Kurumu se habia golpeado al caer.

-Aquellos que se entrometan entre el amor verdadero de Tsukune y yo debera desaparecer, especialmente tu Omote-Moka, tu eres la unica a la que no...-Mizore no pudo terminar su discurso dado que alguien se interpuso en medio.

-No lo hagas...esto no puedes hacerlo Shirayuki-san-menciono Tsukune interponiendose en medio de Omote-Moka y Mizore.

-¿Porque me detienes?, seguro que tu me comprendes al estar solo, al igual que yo-cuestino Mizore bajando su mano de hielo.

-¡Te equivocas!...¡yo no estoy solo!-hablo Tsukune, Mizore se quedo un momento en silencio.

-N_adien me comprende...crei que Tsukune podria...pero el no sabe lo que es estar solo...no tiene una mirada de soledad, no sabe lo que es que te rechazen-_penso Mizore con tristeza al pensar que nadien la podria comprender-no me digas que estas rechazando mis sentimientos, no tu no me entiendes...¡TSUKUNE!-grito Mizore al momento que una pequeña ventisca salia de su cuerpo y tapaba la visibilidad, luego de eso ella ya no estaba.

-Shirayuki-san...-comento tsukune.

-Tsukune es..-iba a preguntar algo Omote, pero un crujido debajo de sus pies les llamo la atencion, el hielo en el lago se estaba rompiendo, calleron estrepitosamente al lago congelado.

Mizore en estos momentos queria estar sola, nadien nunca podria comprenderla, su destino al parecer es estar siempre sola, sin nadien a su lado, tendria que casarse solo por obligacion cuando tuviera 17 años, ella penso que quizas Tsukune podria comprenderla y amarla, y casarse por amor, sin embargo eso no resulto asi.

-Oye ¿que haces aqui?-pregunto una voz a sus espalda ella volteo-eres tu...Mizore, ¿cuanto tiempo a pasado?-pregunto el tipo con una mirada lasciva.

-Kotsubo...dejame sola, quiero estar sola-menciono Mizore parandose, de golpe.

-Pero que dices...si antes darias lo que fuera por estar conmigo-menciono Kotsubo, tomando a Mizore de las manos y acercandola tratando de besarla, comenzaron a forcejear.

Lo que nadien se dio cuenta ni incluso Gin que estaba escondido sacando fotos, fue como un ojo rojo con la iris rasgada aparecia del lado izquierdo de Mizore y Kotsubo, de donde emergieron dos figuras.

Una de ellas peliroja, su pelo le llegaba hasta los hombro, ojos azules con una chaqueta naranja de 15 años, y unos pantalones anbu azules, tomada de la mano de otro sujeto mas grande que ella.

El otro era alto 15 años pelo rubio en puntas, ojos igualmente azules, pero con la iris rasgada, marcas en sus mejillas, y colmillos un poco alargados, chaqueta negra con frangas naranjas, pantalones negros anbu y unas sandalias ninjas.

-¿Quienes son ustedes dos?-pregunto Kotsubo alejandose un paso al verlos aparecer tan de pronto, si el se hubiera quedado otro segundo hay habria sido congelado por mizore, pero esto no paso.

* * *

Y se acabo, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, que no tengo idea de cuando lo subire jeje, es que estoy mas concentrado en mi otra historia y como que esta paso ha segundo plano.

atte:Rey96

pd:he estado pensando en volverlo Naruto/harem, no se ustedes hay podria agregar a kurama , ustedes me dicen, ¿quieren que sea Naruto/harem?.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todo/as.

-Aqui su servidor Rey96 trayendoles un capitulo mas de mi fic, que al parce es el que no habia actualizado en mucho tiempo, jeje me disculppo por eso, pero...-el autor entra como en un trance donde lo ultimo que vio fue un ojo rojo con tres tomes.

-Jajaja, te lo adverti Rey-kun jajaja-reia desquiciadamente Sara-por no haber actualizado esta historia en tanto tiempo te meti en mi ''Kotoamatsukami'' jaja ahora realizaras lo que yo te ordene-dijo Sara con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-Hai Sara-sama-respondio el autor con tono ausente.

-Muy bien dicho Rey-kun jejeje, ahora que yo me ''divierto'' con Rey-kun, los dejare con el siguiente capitulo, pero antes Rey-kun respondera los review que no puede por P.M, a y tambien decirles que este sera un capitulo de dos partes jeje-se despide Sara y se voltea a ver a Rey96 con una mirada lujuriosa.

**Guest:**Jeje gracias por leer y dejar review que eso me motiva.

**Naruto98:**Pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por no actualizar en tanto tiempo pero es que, no habia tenido mucha inspiracion que digamos, pero no te preocupes que he vuelto con todo...¡DE VERAS! a y tambien por supuesto que esas que me nombraste estaran en el harem jeje.

-Al parecer fueron pocos...-suspira la pelirroja-..pero que se le va hacer...Rey-kun tendra que esforzarce mas, sin mas el capitulo-apartandose y dejando libre una gran pantalla donde empieza el capitulo, mientras come palomitas de maiz, traidas por Rey96 con un traje de...¿moyordomo?.

**Renuncia de derechos:**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, asi como tampoco me pertenece Rosario+Vampire, yo solo soy dueño de esta idea los personajes le pertenecen a el, excepto los personajes que creare.

**-Hola a todos**-Kurama habla.

**_-Hola a todos_**-Kurama piensa.

-Hola idiotas-Ura-Moka habla.

_-Hola idiotas_-Ura-Moka piensa.

_-Que agreciva_-pensamientos humanos/tambien cuando se vea alguna escena del pasado.

* * *

Capitulo 5: Naruto v/s Sasuke: la rivalidad revive, parte 1.

Los integrantes del club de periodismo se encontraban todavia, conversando por lo que habia ocurrido recientemente con respecto a la chica de las nieves ''Shirayuki Mizore'', ya habian pasado alrededor de 2 horas desde que estaban hay, sin embargo un gran alboroto afuera del salon de su club se escucho.

-¿Me pregunto a que se debe tanto alboroto?-pregunto Kurumu a nadien en particular, simplemente fue una pregunta al aire.

-No lo se, pero quizas deberiamos echar un vistazo-desu-sugirio Yukari.

La mas pequeña de todo el grupo se levanto para ir a la puerta, para ver que esta sucediendo afuera, sin embargo antes de llegar a tocar la perilla de la puerta, esta misma fue abierta abruptamente por una agitada Nekonome.

-¡Nekonome-sensei!-gritaron un poco asustados, Yukari, Kurumu, Tsukune y Omote.

-¿Que esta sucediendo hay afuera, Nekonome-sensei?-pregunto con una ceja levantada la vampira de pelo plateado Ura-Moka.

-_¿__Por que tengo este presentimiento?..._-se preguntaba mentalmente Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño no le dada buena espina lo que esta ocurriendo, y como ese sexto sentido que habia desarrollado con el tiempo de ser ninja, le estaba gritando literalmentem, que lo que le estaban por decir, solo seria una gran noticia, pero no sabia si buena o mala.

-¡Alguien a atacado a Kotsubo-sensei!-grito Nekonome, todos se removieron en su lugar sorprendidos, ¿quien rayos atacaria al profesor de educacion fisica?.

-Como es eso ¿que atacaron a Kotsubo-sensei?-pregunto dudoso Tsukune, levantandose de su silla, mientras todos los presentes miraban expectantes a la maestra gatuna.

-Hai...-confirmo Nekonome-no se sabe por que fue que lo atacaron o quien, pero lo que si puedo decirles es que esta muy herido-dijo Nekonome con preocupacion al parecer encontraron a Kotsubo muy herido.

Luego de ese comentario todos se diriguieron a la enfermeria de la academia, sin embargo todos notaron como Sasuke se encontraba, tenso...demasiado tenso y nervioso, pero ignorando eso decidieron ir lo mas rapido que pudieran, una vez llegaron se impactaron por la horrible escena que vieron.

-Q-Que-e cruel-murmuro Omote mirando el cuerpo de Kotsubo.

Yukari y Kurumu apartaron la vista para no ver esa horrible y macabra escena, ya tuvieron suficiente con solo verlo un solo segundo, seguramente estaran perturbadas por muchos dias.

-¿Quien habra sido capaz de hacer esto?-comento Ura-Moka, mirando el cuerpo de Kotsubo con cierta lastima...miro a Sasuke y vio que el tenia los ojos bien abiertos, como si reconociera algo-oye Uchiha...¿tienes alguna idea de quien pudo hacer esto?-ppregunto Ura-Moka, a Sasuke que se encontraba como en alguna especie de trance.

-_PAFF_-sono la puerta de la enfermeria al cerrarse con cierta fuerza, Tsukune, Yukari, Omote y Kurumo habian salido de la habitacion, al parecer no soportaron seguir mirando esa escena.

-Salgamos...afuera les dire quien hizo esto-respondio de forma seria Sasuke, saliendo por la puerta, seguido de cerca por Ura-Moka, que le echo un ultimo vistazo al mal-herido Kotsubo.

Kotsubo esta tirado en la camilla blanca de la enfermeria, su nariz rota doblada de un forma anormal, ambos brazos enyesados, seguramente alguien se los rompio, sus piernas ambos enyesadas pero si uno miraba mas fijamente, podria notar como estaban un poco fuera de su lugar, los dedos de sus manos algunos todavia echados hacia atras, dientes faltantes y respirando de forma entre-cortada, pero lo mas destacable, era la gran marca en su pecho de alguna especie de remolino, pareciera que fue golpeado por alguna tecnica.

La puerta de la enfermeria se cerro detras de Ura-Moka, mientras Kotsubo era atendido por una enfermera que comenzaba revisar los monitores.

Una vez salido de la enfermeria, Sasuke y Ura-Moka, divisaron a sus amigos a unos cuantos metros lejos de la enfermeria, en sus caras todavia se veia horror al ver el deplorable estado de Kotsubo, Ura-Moka igual tenia ese mismo sentimiento, sin embargo para Sasuke eso no fue para nada algo que ya no haya visto, de echo el mismo habia realizado algunos actos sanguinarios igual o peores que esos, pero nos estamos desviando del tema, una vez llegados con sus amigos, estuvieron unos momentos en silencio hasta que.

-¿Quien habria sido capaz de realizar algo tan horrible?-pregunto Tsukune temblando ligeramente, al recordar al maltrecho Kotsubo.

-No lo se-desu-respondio en un tono casi inaudible Yukari, hallegandose a Tsukune y abrazandolo buscando proteccion.

-Se veia que habia sufrido mucho-comento Omote, tambien hallegandose donde Tsukune y abrazandolo, prodocando que este se sonrojara un poco.

-No podre dormir-dijo Kurumu, que al parecer tambien fue afectada, abrazando a Tsukune por la espalda, presionandole sus pechos con su espalda, Tsukune se le olvido lo que recientemente habia visto y comenzo a sonrojarse todavia mas al tener tan cerca a estas 3 chicas, repegadas a su cuerpo.

-Tu sabes algo ¿cierto Uchiha?-dijo Ura-Moka, mirando fijamente a Sasuke, el asintio, todos los demas prestaron mucha atencion al saber que Sasuke podria saber quien dejo en ese estado a Kotsubo.

-Hmp...esa marca en el pecho de ese sujeto, es probable que haya sido echa por una tecnica-dijo Sasuke seriamente, todos lo miraron con duda.

-¿uQe clase de tecnica-desu?-pregunto Yukari, levantando la mano, Sasuke la miro un momento.

-El nombre de la tecnica es ''Rasengan (bola espiral)''-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño-pero es imposible que alguien hubiera podido hacer esa tecnica en este lugar-hablo Sasuke, pensando quien podria tener conocimientos del chacra, dado que es imposible que Naruto se encuentre en este mundo...¿cierto?.

-¿Por que dices que es imposible que fuera esa tecnica, Sasuke-san?-pregunto Omote con curiosidad, todos los presentes asintieron estando de acuerdo.

Sasuke los miro por unos momentos, quizas ya es hora de decirles la verdad de donde el viene, y que mejor que su ''Sharingan'' para mostrarselos, dando un suspiro procedio a contarles la verdad.

-Antes que les cuente de por que es imposible que alguien haya echo el ''Rasengan (bola espiral)'' debo de explicarles de donde es que yo vengo-hablo Sasuke con su tono monotono, todos los del club de periodismo elevaron sus cejas en señal de confusion.

-¿Como que de donde vienes?-pregunto Kurumu.

Sasuke no dijo nada mas solo cerro sus ojos un momento, sus amigos lo miraron un poco confundidos, sin embargo se sorprendieron cuando los volvio a abrir, sin embargo esta vez sus ojos negros como la noche desaparecieron para darle paso a unos ojos rojos con tres tomes girando lentamente alrededor de la pupila.

-''Sharingan''-dijo de modo solemne Sasuke.

-¡¿Que rayos tienen tus ojos-desu?!-exclamo sorprendida Yukari.

-¿Acaso eres una especie de vampiro?-pregunto esta vez Ura-Moka, no pudiendo disimular bien su sorpresa al ver esos extraños ojos en el Uchiha.

-Deberias usar gotitas para la irritacion-sugirio a modo de broma Kurumu, Omote solto una pequeña risilla, realmente Sasuke necesita gotas para los ojos.

Sin embargo Sasuke no les tomo importancia a sus comentarios, y canalizando mas chacra en sus ojos, estos comenzaron a cambiar lentamente hasta convertirse en una especie de atomo, sus compañeros miraban un poco sorprendidos los cambios en los ojos de Sasuke, el susurro una simple palabra antes que todo el paisaje cambiara.

-''Mangekyo Sharingan: Tsukuyomi (diosa de la luna)''-susurro Sasuke, mirando a todos detenidamente a sus ojos, el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke sangro por un instante, en fin todos se quedaron hay como mirando al vacio, algo completamente increible esta pasando en el interior del ''Tsukuyomi (diosa de la luna)''.

Mundo del Tsukuyomi.

Tsukune, Omote, Yukari, Kurumu, Ura-Moka y Sasuke, aparecieron en un lugar en blanco por donde sea que los del club de periodismo miraran solo podian ver blanco, Sasuke cambio un poco su ''Gen-jutsu'', dado que no lo queria utilizar para torturarlos simplemente para mostrarles de donde es que el proviene.

-¿Que esto?...¿donde estamos?-preguntaba Omote, mirando en todas direcciones un poco asustada, pero no tanto dado que tenia a su lado a Tsukune y sus amigos.

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue haber visto los raros ojos de Sasuke-san-dijo Kurumu de forma pensativa, viendo como pareciera que estuvieran flotando en la nada, sin embargo una voz llamo la atencion de todos.

-Estamos en mi ''Gen-jutsu'' el ''Tsukuyomi (diosa de la luna)'', los traje aqui por que asi sera mas facil explicarles quien soy yo-dijo Sasuke seriamente, mirando a los ojos a sus nuevos amigos.

-Entonces ¿quien eres?...mejor dicho ¿que eres?-pregunto Tsukune dando un paso hacia el frente.

-Yo soy un ninja-dijo simplemente Sasuke, antes de que se pudieran reir por la estupides, segun ellos, que estaba diciendo Sasuke, poco a poco el paisaje en blanco comenzo a tomar formas de edificios, arboles, personas y una gran montaña con el grabado de rostros en ellas, multlipes personas se veian saltando de edificio en edificio.

-¡Es increible-desu!-exclamo Yukari, viendo maravillada las escenas frente a sus ojos.

-Este era mi antiguo ''hogar'' este lugar se conoce como las naciones elementales, del continente Shinobi-comenzo a relatar Sasuke.

De improviso el paisaje volvia a ser blanco, pero antes que pudieran protestar o decir algo, aparecio un gran mapa delante de sus ojos, de varios colores y simbolos, extraños.

-Este es el mapa de las naciones elementales, solo cinco son las mas destacables de todas, dado que son las mas impotantes, La tierra de la tierra y la aldea de Iwakure no sato-Sasuke señalo el mapa y en este aparecio, el simbolo de la aldea de la roca.

-La tierra del rayo tiene a la aldea de Kumogakure no sato-Sasuke señala otra parte del mapa y de este emerge otro simbolo, asemejando a dos nubes.

-La tierra del agua tiene a la aldea de Kirigakure no sato-en el mapa vuelve a aparecer un simbolo asemejando a cuatro gotas de lluvia.

-La tierra del viento tiene a la aldea de Sunagakure no sato-señalo Sasuke nuevamente el mapa donde en un punto no tan grande como los anteriores volvio a aparecer un simbolo, este con la apariencia de un reloj de arena.

-Y por ultimo, el lugar donde yo naci y me crie...el pais del fuego, teniendo como aldea a Konohagakure no sato, la mas poderosa aldea de todas, y tambien la mas corrompida-por ultimo en el mapa aparecio el simbolo de Konoha.

-¿Por que nos estas enseñando todo esto Sasuke-san?-pregunto Omote, con curiosidad, a decir verdad le llamo mucho la atencion el lugar que le estaba contando Sasuke, al parecer todos querian seguir escuchando mas.

-Como les dije les contare quien era yo antes de venir a este mundo o dimension...-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa-primero que nada dejenme presentarme como es debido, mi nombre es...Sasuke Uchiha el ultimo sobreviviente del clan Uchiha poseedor del ''Sharingan'' y ex-gennin de Konoha, lamentablemente siendo este el rango mas bajo-Sasuke hablaba con sinceridad, pero la parte de gennin la dijo con un poco de fastidio.

Justo en ese momento el lugar fue de nuevo cambiando de apariencia, ahora se veia a un chico de almenos 12 años pelo negro, ojos negros, pantalones cortos y una polera con el simbolo de un abanico en la espalda.

-¡Ese eres tu!-dijo sorprendida Ura-Moka, viendo al joven Sasuke, todos se hayaban igual de sorprendidos que Ura-Moka, Sasuke sonrio un poco.

-Ahora les presentare a mis antiguos camaradas-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa triste cosa que fue notada por todos, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran decir algo, la imagen nuevamente comenzo a cambiar.

Ahora se veia a una chica de cabello rosa, sentada a la derecha , de Sasuke, en el lado izquierdo se veia a un chico de cabello rubio desordenado, ojos azules vistiendo un extravagante mono naranja y simpaticas marcas en las mejillas.

-¿Quienes son ellos?-pregunto Ura-Moka, mirando a la pelirrosa y al rubio, sin embargo Sasuke no contesto simplemente siguio mirando la imagen, al igual que todos, Ura-Moka resoplo, pero decidio seguir mirando la escena.

Luego de eso la escena muestra delante de Sasuke a un tipo de pelo plateado, su mascara tapando su rostro y su banda ninja tapandole un ojo, siendo visible solo un ojo negro.

-_Podria usted presentarse primero sensei, asi sabremos como se supone que debemos hacerlo-hablo en la escena el chico rubio con los ojos cerrados_.

_la imagen se amplifica como si kakashi les estuviera hablando a los chicos de la academia youkai._

-_¿__Yo?..-se señalo a si mismo luego suspiro-...mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan y disgustan...mmm...no tengo por que decirles eso...__¿__mis sueños para el futuro?...realmente nunca habia pensado eso...mis pasa-tiempos...tengo muchos pasa-tiempos..._-_termino de presentarse a si mismo Kakashi._

Yukari, Kurumu, Tsukune, Omote y Ura-Moka, miraban con una enorme gota en sus cabezas la ''peculiar'' presentacion de ese sujeto de cabello plateado.

-Que tipo tan extraño-comento Ura-Moka, con su gota de sudor en la nuca.

Los demas presentes iban a hablar sin embargo la escena delante de ellos siguio avanzando, esta vez enfocandose en la chica de cabello rosado.

-_Yo soy Sakura Haruno...lo que me gusta es...(mira a Sasuke y se sonroja)...mi pasa-tiempo es...(vuelve a mirar a Sasuke y esta vez suelta un pequeño grito)...mi sueño para el futuro es...(vuelve a mirar a Sasuke y esta vez chilla)...-se presento en la escena Sakura_.

Esta vez no hubo comentarios respecto a la presentacion de Sakura, simplemente negaron con la cabeza, y miraron con un poco de lastima a Sasuke, la escena siguio corriendo esta vez centrandose en el rubio.

-_¡__Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki!...de veras-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y jugando con su banda-lo que me gusta es la ramen instantenea en tazon y tambien la ramen de el puesto de ramen de Ichiraku's, realmente me encanta el ramen...mi pasa-tiempo es comer distintos tipos de ramen y compararlos...-hablo Naruto, luego de esa frase, en esta parte pone una mirada d_eterminada-_¡__y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el mejor Hokage!...__¡__asi la gente dejara de despreciarme y odiarme y comenzara a ver como alguien, alguien importante!-dijo con determinacion Naruto, antes que la escena volviera a tornarse como ondas de agua y desapareciera_.

-Los que acaban de ver fueron mis camaradas, de equipo donde yo era un ninja, la chica era Sakura Haruno, no quiero hablar mucho de ella-dijo Sasuke con un ligero estremecimiento.

-¿Quien era el tipo que se llamaba, Kakashi?-pregunto Tsukune, levantando la mano como si fuera un pequeño niño de jardin infantil, Sasuke ignorando eso contesto.

-El fue el lider del equipo 7, como tambien fue mi sensei-respondio Sasuke con tranquilidad, el responderia todas las dudas que tuvieran.

-¿Quien era el chico rubio?-pregunto esta vez Omote, con curisidad, debido que considero al mas interesante, dado que dijo que lo odiaban y despreciaban.

-El era mi otro compañero de equipo, como tambien mi...mejor amigo-dijo Sasuke con un poco de dolor la parte de ''mejor amigo'', eso levanto dudas en sus amigos sin embargo-continuemos-dijo Sasuke rapidamente.

Por las siguientes horas, Sasuke se dedico a mostrarles, toda su vida como gennin de la hoja, asi como tambien les mostraba todas las misiones que realizo con su equipo, las batallas, donde Tsukune y las no familiarizadas con las batallas a muerte no podian evitar apartar la vista cada vez que alguien moria, pero no todo eran asesinatos y misiones, tambien habian momentos divertidos, casi todos provocados por las constantes peleas de Sasuke y Naruto, tambien fueron testigos como Sasuke era facilmente derrotado por el tipo de arena y como en el ultimo segundo antes de que lo matara llego el rubio y lo salvo, luchando ferozmente contra el chico de arena, asi como tambien viendo como este se transformaba en un gigantesco Tanuki de arena, sus quijadas se desencajaron y sus ojos se abiron de la sorpresa al ver como Naruto no se quedaba atras y invocaba un gigantesco sapo con capa y una espada, incluso Ura-Moka, abrio los ojos ante semejante bestia, luego de eso fueron testigos como Sasuke se llenaba de celos contra Naruto al haberlo superado en poder, como lo salvaba en una mision y como al regreso de esta Sasuke le pedia que lucharan, ahora estamos ante esta escena donde ambos estan apunto de pelear en la asotea de lo que parece un hospital, varias sabanas blanca puestas por todo el lugar.

-¿De verdad se enfrentaran Sasuke-san?-pregunto Yukari, no queriendo saber la respuesta, Sasuke ni siquiera se inmuto y solamente apunto con su dedo a que siguiera viendo.

-¿Pero por que luchan?...¿no se supone que es tu mejor amigo?-pregunto esta vez Tsukune, mirando como Naruto y Sasuke tomaban posiciones de ataque. Sasuke simplemente no respondio solo siguio mirando la batalla que esta por comenzar.

_Naruto y Sasuke corrieron en direccion el uno contra el otro, ambos con puños elevados listos para golpear a su rival, Naruto lanzo su puñetazo al rostro de Sasuke, pero este disvio un poco la cabeza hacia un lado esquivando el puño y tomandolo con su propia mano, Sasuke tambien habia enviado su propio puño en direccion a la cara de Naruto, sin embargo al igual que con el, Naruto desvio la cara un poco al lado y atrapo el puño de Sasuke con su mano, ambos empezaron a ejercer fuerza en sus respectivos lugares tratando de soltarse y golpear al otro._

_Sasuke logro soltar su agarre de la mano de Naruto, aprovechando ese momento Sasuke envio una patada a las costillas de Naruto, sin embargo este la atrapo habilmente con sus manos, Sasuke no rindiendose, se aopyo con sus manos en el suelo y envio su otra pierna libre contra Naruto, el resultado fue una potente patada en el pecho a Naruto que lo hizo retroceder._

_Naruto al recibir la patada de Sasuke, no se quiso quedar atras por lo que tambien envio una patada diriguida a las costillas de Sasuke, el resultado; hizo lo mismo que el, atrapo su pierna con sus manos, sin embargo Sasuke aprovecho esta oportunidad, tomando firmemente la pierna de Naruto, comenzo a dar vuelta sobre si mismo, con Naruto tambien girando rapidamente, lo solto a una gran fuerza, algunas sabanas se enredaron en el cuerpo de Naruto, al haber chocado contra ellas._

_Sasuke sonrio con arrogancia al haber contra restado tan facilmente los golpes de Naruto, sin embargo esa sonrisa se esfumo rapidamente al ver como Naruto se levantaba y sacaba las sabanas, pero sobre todo con una sonrisa, eso confundio tambien a los que estaban viendo los recuerdos de Sasuke._

_-__¡¿__Por que sonries, idiota?!-pregunto con enojo Sasuke al pensar que Naruto se estaba burlando de el._

-_Sonrio por que hoy sera el dia...que finalmente te derrote-respondio Naruto, todos los del club de periodismo levantaron sus cejas al escucharlo decir eso, sin embargo._

-_Se parece un poco a...Kokoa, esa sonrisa es de felicidad, por que finalmente esta al mismo nivel de quien mas admira, y podra demostrarle que igual se a echo fuerte_-penso Ura-Moka, viendo la sonrisa de Naruto-_sin embargo el Sasuke de ese entonces no comprendia a Naruto, simplemente esta cegado por los celos de que alguien que era el perdedor y mas debil de todos, ahora este al mismo nivel que el, el genio de la generacion...definitivamente es un mundo muy interesante_-penso Ura-Moka, con una tenue sonrisa, claro nadien la noto.

Durante el pensamiento de Ura-Moka, el transcurso de la pelea de las memorias de Sasuke ya habia avanzado mucho, en estos momentos, Sasuke se encontraba en el cielo, mientras hacia posiciones de manos, un aura chirriante comenzo a envolver su brazo, Naruto que se encontraba en el suelo, mientras creaba un clon de sombras y para la sorpresa de todos comenzaba a concentrar una esfera de energia comprimida...(N/A: en esta historia Sasuke no vio el Rasengan de Naruto hasta su pelea en el techo del hospital), azulada, mientras un clon la hacia girar de forma violenta.

Nadien de los presentes dijo nada, solo observaban las tecnicas de su amigo (Sasuke) y del mejor amigo de este (Naruto) solo podian observar asombrados de lo que eran capacez, y eso que solo tenian doce años, nisiquiera querian imaginar de lo que serian capaces ahora, en esta epoca, pero despues habria tiempo para eso, volvieron su atencion a los combatientes.

-_¡__NARUTO!-grito de forma un poco enloquecida Sasuke, desde el cielo, haciendo chirriar su ''Chidori'', mientras caia de forma rapida contra Naruto._

-_¡__SASUKE!-grito tambien Naruto, con el rasengan perfecto, formado en su mano, el tambien pego un salto para impactar el rasengan contra el chidori de Sasuke, sin embargo._

-_¡__NO ALTO...DETENGANSE!-grito Sakura apareciendo en escena y corriendo en direccion donde estaban por impactar las dos tecnicas de sus compañeros de equipo._

Tsukune, Omote, Yukari, Kurumu y Ura-Moka, solo podian ver la estupides que estaba haciendo la chica de cabello rosado, al correr tan estupidamente contra dos tecnicas mortales.

Cuando ambas tecnicas estaban apunto de colisionar la una con la otra aparecio el sensei, de Naruto y Sasuke, tomando sus muñecas y lanzandolos lejos, Sasuke choco su brazo contra un estanque de agua, el acero se hundio de forma violenta al recibir el impacto del ''Chidori'', en cambio con Naruto, este choco su ''Rasengan'' tambien con un estanque de agua, pero a diferencia de Sasuke, este se hundio levemente, dejando un pequeño agujero, con la forma de un espiral marcado en el acero.

-¡¿Eso, es?!-dijo Kurumu, apuntando con su dedo la marca que dejo la tecnica de Naruto al impactar con el estanque de agua.

-¡Es como la marca que tenia Kotsubo-sensei en su pecho!-exclamo Omote, tapandose la boca con sus manos.

-Pero eso solo significaria...-comento Tsukune, para luego girar su cuerpo rapidamente a Sasuke-¡tu amigo puede estar en la academia!-dedujo rapidamente Tsukune, mirando a Sasuke como si quisiera corroborar su teoria.

-Pudo haber sido cualquiera...no necesariamente tiene que ser del Uzumaki-comento Ura-Moka, con el ceño fruncido.

-En eso estas equivocada Ura-Moka...-comento Sasuke llamando la atencion de todos, la escena ya se habia ido ahora todo esta en blanco de nuevo.

-¿Que quieres decir-desu?-pregunto Yukari con confusion.

-Que esa tecnica que ustedes vieron se llama ''Rasengan (bola espiral)'' y solo a habido 3 personas capaces de dominar esa tecnica...¡es la tecnica mas dificil de hacer dado que no requiere sellos de mano solo concentracion!-dijo Sasuke con un ligero tono alto, respirando un poco se tranquilizo-y dos de esas personas ya estan muertas...-informo Sasuke sorprendiendo a todos.

Los alumnos de la academia youkai se mostraron confusos, ¿entonces quien pudo haber lastimado tan seriamente a Kotsubo-sensei?... sin embargo alguien hizo la pregunta que Sasuke menos queria responder.

-Uchiha...-hablo Ura-Moka, haciendo que le pusieran atencion-¿que paso despues de esa pequeña pelea que tuvieron el Uzumaki y tu?-Ura-Moka estaba curiosa y no lo podia ocultar.

-Les dije que responderia todas sus preguntas y eso voy a hacer...-comento un poco derrotado Sasuke.

Lentamente el paisaje blanco comenzo a cambiar, ahora ya no estaban en ese paisaje blanco, ahora estaban el aire mirando, como, el Sasuke de 12 años, estaba en la cabeza de una estatua, mientras en la otra, estaba el mismo rubio, que decia es su mejor amigo, pusieron atencion en la escena.

-_¡__SASUKE...VAS A HUIR DE NUEVO!-grito el rubio desde su estatua, Sasuke se detuvo, volteando a verlo y en su ojo izquierdo, era de color amarillo con la iris rasgada, una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios._

-¿Que rayos te paso Sasuke?-pregunto Tsukune mirando la escena y como esos dos comenzaban a hablar.

-En este lugar es donde yo cortaria mis lazos con la aldea de Konoha...en ese, lugar llamado el valle del fin, en ese lugar seria donde yo...intentaria matar a mi mejor amigo-dijo Sasuke con un tono sombrio.

Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos impactados, ante la revelacion de Sasuke, incluso las chicas, exceptuando a Ura-Moka, vieron con un poco de miedo a Sasuke, el intento matar a su mejor amigo.

-¿Por que lo hiciste?-pregunto Ura-Moka mirando fijamente a Sasuke, este sonrio un poco con tristesa y arrepentimiento.

-Por poder..-respondio simplemente Sasuke, luego apunto a sus ojos, que tenian el mangekyo Sharingan-estos ojos solo evolucionan si tomas la vida de tu mejor amigo...son los ojos malditos-dijo Sasuke, sin embargo Sasuke no les a contado que tuvo mas problemas con Naruto de los que creia.

Los del club de periodismo no pudieron decir mas dado que la escena de Sasuke y Naruto en el valle del fin no se detenia.

_Sasuke va corriendo en picada por la estatua de Madara, mientras Naruto va dando multiples saltos por las piernas de la estatua, tambien llendo en direccion a Sasuke._

_Ambos ya llevan un buen rato peleando por lo tanto ya han decidio no hablar mas y solo luchar, para ver quien es el mejor de los dos, solo hablaran atraves de los puños._

_Ambos estan a punto de chocar sus puños, sin embargo ambos puños son detenidos de la misma manera que cuando lucharon en el hospital, ambos sostuvieron los puños del otro por al lado de su cara, mientras comenzaban un poco de forcejeo, sin embargo Sasuke demostro tener mas fuerza que Naruto y de un rapido movimiento, logra desplazar a Naruto por al lado de el y arrebatarle un ''Kunai'' de el propio porta-kunai de Naruto, Sasuke se dejo caer lentamente al vacio._

_-Esta vez sera hasta el final..__¡__voy a derrotarte!-grito Sasuke lanzando el kunai en direccion a Naruto._

_Naruto sacando rapidamente una shuriken de su porta-shuriken, la lanzo, chispas volaron a impactar shuriken y kunai, ambas armas impactaron, rechazandose la una y la otra, el kunai volo por los aires._

_Sasuke gracias a su nueva velocidad, logra llegar donde Naruto, lo levanto de su chaqueta naranja y dando un mortal hacia atras con el cuerpo de Naruto, en el aire logra darle un golpe con ambas piernas lanzando a Naruto al lago que se forma al caer la cascada, mientras el se adhiere con chacra a una de las partes de la estatua de Hashirama._

_-''__¡__Chidori!''-grito Sasuke creando su jutsu de asesinato._

_Naruto cayo al agua, se mantuvo a flote gracias al entrenamiento, vio como Sasuke venia cayendo de la estatua de Hashirama y rapidamente corria por el agua en direccion hacia el._

_-''Kage-bunshin no jutsu (clones de sombra)''-dijo Naruto creando un clon de sombras que rapidamente comenzo a girar el chacra en su mano derecha, mientras el lo comprimia._

_Una vez listo el ''Rasengan'', el clon toma el brazo izquierdo de Naruto, dando varias vueltas con el, hasta arrojarlo con fuerza contra Sasuke, ambos corrieron con sus respectivas tecnicas los unos contra los otros, justo en ese momento cuando estaban a punto de chocar ambas tecnicas, el kunai que previamente habia usado Sasuke contra Naruto, cayo desde el cielo, hundiendose en el agua._

_-''__¡__Rasengan! (bola espiral)''-grito Naruto estrellando su tecnica._

_-''__¡__Chidori! (millar de avez)''-grito a su vez Sasuke estrellando tambien su tecnica contra la de Naruto._

_El agua debajo de ellos se arremolino de forma violenta, lanzando pequeñas olas donde ellos se encuantran chocando sus tecnicas, chacra azul se dispersaba ante los ojos de Sasuke, mientras pequeños rayos se dispersaban ante los ojos de Naruto._

_Se mantuvieron unos instantes en esa lucha de poder, donde el agua se arremolinaba a sus pies, sin embargo ambas tecnicas se cancelaron las unas a las otras quedando en empate, sin embargo la fuerza fue tanta que ambos salieron volando en direcciones contrarias._

-Increible...tienen el mismo poder-comento Kurumu viendo a ambos combatientes.

-¡¿Como termina esta batalla sasuke-san?!-pregunto Omote, mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke no respondio simplemente siguio observando, los estudiantes solo suspiraron y volvieron su atencion a la batalla.

_Sasuke se logro poner de pie en el agua, el todavia observaba como Naruto habia detenido su mas poderoso ''Chidori (millar de avez)'' con esa tecnica, lentamente el sello maldito comenzo a reaccionar...Sasuke entro en el nivel 1 del sello maldito del cielo, Sasuke comenzo a realizar sellos de manos._

_-''Katon: Hounseka no jutsu (flor del fenix)''-grito Sasuke termiando sus posiciones de manos y enviando una gran cantidad de pequeñas bolas de fuego en direccion a Naruto._

_Naruto apenas y se estaba poniendo de pie cuando vio a los multiples proyectiles de fuego venir en su direccion, no habiendo otra salida salto en el aire con la esperanza de poder esquivarlas...funciono, sin embargo._

_Cuando estaba en el aire, Sasuke aparecio a su lado derecho, conectandole una gran patada en la barbilla, arrojandolo devuelta al agua._

-Uchiha ¿por que tienes esas marcas en tu cuerpo?-pregunto Ura-Moka, viendo al Sasuke mas joven como pelaba ferozmente contra el rubio, que apenas y se podia defender.

-Pensabamos que esas marcas te hacian sentir mucho dolor...¿entonces por que no te ocurre nada?-pregunto tambien Tsukune.

-En los recuerdos que no les mostre, me dieron la clave para dominar la marca maldita, por eso es que puedo dominarla, ahora no me hace daño-respondio simplemente Sasuke.

-¡AAA..LO VAS A MATAR!-grito con horror Omote, viendo como el Sasuke joven lentamente levantaba a Naruto por el cuello, todos volvieron su atencion a la escena.

_-__¡__Este es el fin...NARUTO!-grito el enloquecido Sasuke, cubierto por las marcas de la maldicion mientras tenia a Naruto levantado del cuello, y en su otra mano un relampageante ''Chidori'' le daban un aspecto aun mas tetrico._

_Lentamente un vapor rojizo comenzo a cubrir a Naruto, pero ya no habia tiempo, Sasuke diriguio su ''Chidori'' a toda velocidad contra Naruto, mas especificamente a su corazon, sangre volo por los aires al impactar el ''Chidori'' en el cuerpo de Naruto, su brazo atravesando el hombro de lado a lado, Naruto en el ultimo segundo fue capaz de desviar el ataque de Sasuke, pero no fue lo suficientemente rapido._

-L-lo asesi-inaste-dijo con horror Yukari viendo como el Sasuke de doce años atravesaba el cuerpo de Naruto.

-Mataste a tu mejor amigo...¿solo por poder?-pregunto un incredulo Tsukune mirando la escena, como el cuerpo de Naruto ya no se movia, y las marcas en el cuerpo de Sasuke desaparecian lentamente.

_Sasuke saco su brazo de manera grotesta del cuerpo de Naruto, sin mas lo arrojo al suelo y comenzo a alejarse lentamente, creyendo que ya habia matado a Naruto._

_-S-sasuke-escucho Sasuke que una voz muy debil lo llamaba, Naruto se estaba levantando lentamente, mientras en su hombro donde impacto el ''Chidori'' se sanaba rapidamente, quedando solamente una pequeña marca._

_-__¡¿__Que demonios?!-dijo sorprendido Sasuke, al ver reflejado atras de naruto un gigantesco zorro de 9 colas._

_Sangre escurria de el hombro de Naruto hasta llegar hasta su mano donde goteaba libremente, sus dientes manchados con sangre, el agua a su alrededor se dispersaba debido al poder que estaba liberando, su pelo crecio un poco, sus marcas en las mejillas se acentuaron, sus colmillos crecieron, asi como tambien el agua se alejaba de el mas fuertemente, sus ojos azules cambiaron de azules a rojos con la pupila rasgada._

-¡¿Que rayos le pasa acaso es un vampiro?!-pregunto Omote viendo impactada los cambios que esta teniendo el rubio.

-¡S-sus ojos...son como...l-los de Ura-Moka-desu!-exclamo la brujita Yukari, viendo con sus ojos muy abiertos los cambios de Naruto.

_-_Es cierto sus ojos se parecen a los mios...sin embargo no son como los mios, esos son siniestros, escalofriantes, llenos de sed de sangre-dijo con un ligero estremecimiento Ura-Moka-_no puede ser...__¿__acaso tengo miedo?_-penso Ura-Moka.

_-__¡__Sasuke...!-dijo naruto con sus ojos de kitsune-__¡__no permitire que vayas con Orochimaru!...__¡__AUNQUE TENGA QUE ROMPERTE CADA HUESO DE TU CUERPO, TE LLEVARE ARRASTRANDOTE DEVUELTA A LA ALDEA!_-_grito Naruto, antes de lanzarse a una velocidad endemoniaada contra Sasuke, que no podia creer el repentino cambio de poder de Naruto._

_Sasuke antes de que pudiera notarlo o anticiparlo, ya tenia a Naruto enfrente suyo, dandole un gran derechazo, su cara se doblo debido al golpe, escupio un poco de sangre debido al gran golpe, sin embargo su cara fue devuelta a su lugar con un izquierdazo cortezia de Naruto, luego otro derechazo, y finalmente una gran patada en su pecho, que lo envio arrastrandose sobre el agua, revoto un par de veces antes de parar._

_Sasuke no lo podia creer, en estos momentos no es capaz de preveer ningun ataque de Naruto ni aun con su ''Sharingan'' activado, era imposible que alguien se moviera tan rapido._

_Naruto llego corriendo por una de las paredes de roca que conformaban ese lago donde caia la cascada, volvio a cargar contra Sasuke, otra vez su combo de puñetazos y patadas, que Sasuke algunos evadio o otros no, con una gran patada en el estomago a Sasuke, fue capaz de hundirlo en el agua, mientras el era impulsado en el aire, quedando en el aire, momento que aprovecho Sasuke, que estaba de espaldas flotando en el agua._

_-''Katon: Gokakiryu no jutsu (gran bola de fuego)''-exclamo Sasuke, escupiendo de su boca, la gran bola de fuego en direccion a Naruto, que se enconntraba cayendo en direccion hacia el._

_-!WAAA!-para la sorpresa de Sasuke, Naruto atraveso la bola de fuego, como si el calor no le afectara en lo mas minimo, otra vez Sasuke fue hundido en el agua producto de una patada de Naruto en su estomago al caer sobre el._

-El es mas fuerte que tu...Sasuke-san-señalo Kurumu, viendo como golpeaban brutalmente al Sasuke de doce años, Sasuke solo bufo molesto.

-No lo creo, ambos estan muy parejos...yo diria que tienen en esos momentos el mismo poder-hablo esta vez Ura-Moka, viendo atentamente la pelea y presenciando como ambos combatientes esta vez se posicionaban encima de unos troncos intercambiando palabras al final Sasuke se puso su banda de la hoja y en sus ojos salio el tercer tomoe de su ''Sharingan''.

_Volviendo con la escena en estos momentos, Naruto va corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Sasuke, levantando agua por donde pasaba, parecia una especie de lancha, sin embargo esta vez Sasuke lo podia ver perfectamente, predecia sus movimientos._

_Sasuke tomando un pedazo de madera que estaba flotando a su lado lo lanzo contra Naruto, reventando en llamas una vez en el aire en direccion a Naruto, sin embargo igual que con la bola de fuego, Naruto lo volvio a atravesar, sin embargo esta ves Sasuke pudo preveer eso._

_Naruto le lanzo un puñetazo a Sasuke, sin embargo gracias a su ''Sharingan'' Sasuke fue capaz de esquivarlo, y golpear brutalmente a Naruto en su quijada, Sasuke arrojo a Naruto unos metros de distancia con una patada en su pecho._

_Naruto se levanto rapidamente de donde lo arrojo Sasuke, volvio a cargar contra Sasuke, sin embargo este lo evadio facilmente, salto a una de las paredes de roca del lugar, Naruto sin rendirse volvio nuevamente a la carga, corriendo hacia donde estaba Sasuke, naruto corria en zig-zag, sin embargo Sasuke podia predecir facilmente sus movimientos._

_Cuando Naruto llego donde Sasuke, este envio un puñetazo en direccion al rostro de su compañero de equipo, sin embargo Sasuke lo evade facilmente gracias a su ''Sharingan'', dandole un gran golpe en la quijada a Naruto, Naruto escupe sangre debido al gran golpe, Naruto fue a caer al lago, hundiendose lentamente._

_Sasuke tambien salta al agua y se posiciona encima de donde Naruto se esta hundiendo, posiciono sus manos en una postura para concentrarse, cuando de pronto._

_Cuatro grandes chorros de agua salieron del lago, revelando que eran clones de sombra de Naruto, los clones rapidamente fueron a atacar a Sasuke, un clon de Naruto trato de golpearlo por la izquierda, Sasuke lo evadio y le dio una patada destruyendolo, otro clon lo intento por su espalda, Sasuke da unas vueltas en su lugar y logra repeler al clon, que tambien se destruye en una bola de humo, dos clones mas intentan golpear por ambos lados, sin embargo Sasuke los detruye facilmente al girar con su cabeza, como un bailador de breck-dance, golpeando con sus talones sus cuerpos._

_Cuando Sasuke termino de destruir los clones restantes, se relajo, sin embargo esa relajacion duro muy poco al sentir como le tomaban los tobillos, miro alarmado hacia sus pies, se hundio unos cuantos centimetros, antes de escuchar un gran grito._

_-__¡__SASUKEEE!-grito Naruto, mientras multiples clones estaban unidos formando una especie de cadena que comenzo a girar furiosamente, el agua se arremolinaba y dispersaba lejos de ese tifon de clones, siguieron girando a Sasuke hasta que lo hicieron estrellarse con una saliente de rocas del lugar, sin embargo Sasuke no se habia rendido._

_-''__¡__Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu (flama del dragon)!''-grito Sasuke exalando una gran flama de fuego de su boca, los clones que estaban unidos por tomarse de las manos y pies al haber formado esa cadena, se incendiaron todos, solo quedando el Naruto original a los pies de Sasuke._

_-Sa-asuke-dijo con debilidad Naruto mientras apenas podia mantener los ojos abiertos, Sasuke miraba con un poco de miedo como es que su mejor amigo se mantenia apenas consciente, dudo un momento de acabar esto o no...sin embargo._

_-Ya es tarde naruto...-dijo Sasuke levantandose y tomando a Naruto por el cuello y levantandolo del suelo-...__¡__YA ES MUY TARDE...NARUTOOO!-grito Sasuke arrojando a Naruto al vacio, seguidamente el tambien se arrojo, sin embargo en el aire apreso a Naruto con sus manos y pies, imitando el ''Omote renge (loto primario)'' de Lee._

_-CRASHHH-crujieron las rocas al haber sido impactadas con la cabeza de Naruto, un pequeño crater se formo debajo de la cabeza de Naruto, estuvo haci unos segundo, antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara como el de un muerto, cayendo al agua mientras Sasuke lo miraba...habia matado a su mejor amigo, eso es lo que pensaba Sasuke._

Los presentes que miraban la escena aterrados y impactados, Sasuke habia matado a su mejor amigo, Yukari no pudo evitar unas lagrimas, a decir verdad le habia caido un poco bien el rubio al verlo atraves de los recuerdos de Sasuke, Tsukune aparto la vista y abrazaba a Omote que solo tenia cerrados los ojos, al parecer no quiso ver esa escena.

-!Miren!-grito Kurumu apuntando denuevo a la escena, sus ojos bien abiertos.

-_¡¿__Que es eso?!...acaso se esta transformando-_se preguntaba mentalmente una confundida Ura-Moka, mirando atentamente las escenas de la batalla.

_El cuerpo de Naruto poco a poco comenzo a ser rodeado de una aura rojiza, sanando sus huesos y restaurando su color de piel, poco a poco el aura rojiza fue envolviendo a Naruto y a medida que mas cuerbierto estaba de esa aura rojiza volvia sufrir los mismos cambios que antes, sus uñas crecieron, sus ojos rojos volvieron, sus marcas en las mejillas se intensificaron, su pelo se elevo un poco, la aura rojiza estaba tomando forma alrededor de su cuerpo._

_Sasuke que no pudo evitar la curiosidad se acerco a ver a Naruto con esa rara energia, grave error._

_-!ARGHH!-fue el grito de dolor de Sasuke al haber recibido de improviso un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro, fue tanta la fuerza que dio un par de vueltas en el aire, antes de caer al agua nuevamente, sin embargo seguia tomandose la cara, el dolor que sintio fue horrible._

_-aaaa...ARGHH-decia Naruto, con dolor, solo soltaba gemidos de dolor, se posiciono en cuatro, como imitando a un animal, la capa de energia tomo forma, cubriendo todo su cuerpo y saliendole una cola de su espalda baja._

-!Es un demonio zorro!-grito Ura-Moka, alterada, la primera vez que deja de lado su actitud tranquila.

-Sasuke, tu amigo era un demonio zorro...increible-desu-dijo Yukari identificando el ser que se estaba transformando Naruto.

_Naruto se curvo un poco y llevo sus brazos a su pecho en forma de ''x'', de un solo movimiento Naruto abrio rapidamente sus brazos, el agua a su alrededor se disperso con su increible energia, las olas provocadas por Naruto golpearon a Sasuke._

_Sasuke solo pudo cubrirse de las grandes olas creo Naruto simplemente al mover sus brazos, antes de que Sasuke siquiera pudiera saberlo ya tenia a Naruto dandole un gran zarpazo en el pecho que lo envio revotando en el agua como si se tratara de alguna piedra, Sasuke seguia arrastrandose por el agua hasta que choco con un tronco y por el impulso logro levantarlo y posicionarse encima de el._

_Hay logro a ver a Naruto siendo rodeado por ese chacra rojo, como si fuera una armadura, eso lo hizo enojar, rapidamente creo sellos de manos._

_-''Katon: Housenka no jutsu (flor del fenix)''-grito Sasuke escupiendo multiples proyectiles de fuego contra Naruto._

_Naruto posicionado todavia en cuatro patas, empezo a correr en direccion hacia Sasuke, sin embargo tuvo que empezar a esquivar las multiples y pequeñas bolas de fuego que venian en su direccion, levantamientos de agua surgian con cada impacto provocado por la tecnica de Sasuke al fallar en darle a su objetivo, Sasuke harto de esto y viendo que Naruto se acercaba peligrosamente a su posicion decidio jugarsela en esta tecnica._

_-''Katon: Gokakiryu no jutsu (gran bola de fuego)''-exclamo Sasuke el nombre de su tecnica favorita._

_esta sin duda era la mas grande de todas las bolas de fuego de Sasuke que habia echo hasta el momento, la esfera le dio de lleno a Naruto, causando una gran explosion de fuego, que causo que vapor saliera del agua, debido al increible calor que se sintio, sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos Naruto se encontraba hay intacto sin ningun tipo de daño._

_-__¡__Groar!-rugio Naruto antes de lanzar su mano como si quisiera atrapar a Sasuke, pero eso era estupido estaba muy lejos para alcanzarlo...increiblemente el brazo de Naruto se extendio formando una mano echa de ese chacra rojo que iba en direccion a Sasuke._

_Lo unico que se le vino a Sasuke para salvar su pellejo fue saltar, salto tan que esquivo la mano echa de chacra, sin embargo la mano roja no se detuvo, al contrario se fue todavia con mas fuerza contra Sasuke que se mantenia en el cielo, Sasuke viendo el peligro comenzo a maniobrar con su cuerpo, evitando por los pelos que las manos de chacra lo apresaran, a medida que caia devuelta al agua._

_Una vez en el agua Sasuke fue testigo como Naruto corria a una velocidad endemoniada alrededor suyo, era tanta la velocidad, que el agua se levantaba por cada vez que Naruto pasaba por hay, sin embargo Sasuke tuvo que agacharse, dado que Naruto estaba enviando sus manos echas de chacra cuando esta corriendo alrededor de Sasuke, Sasuke seguia esquivando las manos de chacra, no viendo mas posibilidad de escape Sasuke, se lanzo con todo lo que tenia en direccion a la orilla, no supo en que momento, esto se habia transformado en el juego del gato y el raton, y lo que mas lo fastidiaba es que el es el raton._

_Naruto viendo que sasuke se le habia escapado, da un gran salto en el aire, su cola se ''amarro'' en la saliente de una roca, para poder mirar mejor a su presa, hasta que la localizo, corriendo en direccion a la orilla, de un gran salto Naruto se dirigue hacia donde va Sasuke, mandando un puñetazo al aire, Naruto envia su mano de chacra a golpear a Sasuke._

_La mano de chacra rojo se estiro de forma increible, Sasuke solo sintio el impacto de la mano de chacra rojo, y despues un gran dolor en su espalda, al parecer la fuerza fue tanta que empleo Naruto, que sin poder evitarlo hundio a Sasuke en lo mas profundo de las aguas para luego lanzarlo a la orilla._

_-Argh-se quejaba Sasuke del dolor ese golpe realmente le causo daño, sintio un movimiento a su espalda, con terror se volteo, solo para ver una gigantesca mano echa de chacra rojo, emerger de las profundidades del agua, lo unico que se le vino a la mente fue el correr lo mas rapido que pudo, la mano de chacra rojo se desaparecio una vez que Sasuke llego a la pared de roca._

_Sasuke sin pensarlo dos veces activa su sello maldito nivel 1, cuando lo estaba activando una mano de color rojo, emerge de la tierra y lo apresa, la tierra se levanta indicando el camino que tomo la energia para llegar donde Sasuke, al final del otro extremo se puede ver a Naruto, con la mano extendida y una cara un poco demente._

_-aaa...AAA-grita Naruto echando su mano hacia tras jalando la energia roja al hacerlo y por obvias razones tambien llevandose a Sasuke._

_-AAAA-grito Sasuke presa del terror al ver como era jalado con tanta fuerza en direccion a Naruto, pero todavia mas al ver como este echaba su otra mano hacia atras, preparandola para un fuerte golpe._

_-__¡__PUM!-sono el golpe en seco contra la cara de Sasuke._

_Nuevamente Sasuke fue enviado a chocar contra la pared de rocas, multiples crateres dejo a su paso antes de chocar contra la pared, Sasuke se levanto lentamente de donde quedo incrustado, sin embargo esta vez estaba sonriendo._

_-Lo reconosco eres fuerte...Naruto...-dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba completamente y a medida que hablaba el sello maldito comenzaba propagarse por toda su piel-...eres fuerte por que conoces lo que es el dolor de la soledad...pero...-la piel de Sasuke esta casi toda cubierta de negro que lentamente se va propagando hasta casi llegar a su rostro-...mi soledad es mas fuerte...jeje no se lo que me ocurra una ves que la libere completamente...pero no me importa...-la oscuridad cubre completamente a Sasuke, concentandose en su nariz donde queda una especie de cruz negra._

_El pelo de Sasuke crece de forma rapida haciendose mas palido, ya no es negro, sus uñas crecen convirtiendose en garras, sus labios se hacen mas palidos, al igual que su piel que tambien esta palida, pero es un poco mas gris, sus orejas se hacen puntiagudas, Sasuke mira sus manos y sonrie._

_-Total...siento que no perdere-dijo finalmente Sasuke sonriendo de forma arrogante._

_Naruto no lo escucho el simplemente rugio y se lanzo contra Sasuke, su mano derecha tocando tierra dejando un surco por donde pasaba, el solo mirar a Sasuke viendolo de esa forma solo lo ponia mas furioso._

_-__¡__GROAR!-rugio Naruto apunto de golpear Sasuke con su mano convertida en garra._

_-__¡__PUMMM!-se escucho cuando Naruto finalmente golpeo a Sasuke, fue tanta la fuerza que se convirtieron en una especie de torpedo, que choco con toda la fuerza que poseian contra la pared de rocas atras de ellos, sin embargo fue tanta la fuerza que siguieron avanzando, dieron un giro a la derecha, hasta terminar destruyendo el pie de la estatua de Madara._

_Polvo eso era lo unico que podia ver Naruto en ese momento, no podia ver el estado de su amigo ni tampoco tan mal herido estada, por que debia estarlo el ya no sentia su mano izquierda con la que dio el golpe._

_-__¡¿__Pero que?!-fue lo unico que dijo Naruto antes de ser golpeado por una gigantesca mano salida de en medio del polvo, curisamente tambien fue a caer en el pie de la estatua correspondiente a Hashirama._

_Hay frente a sus ojos estaba una gigantesca mano que parecia a la mezcla de una humana, pero esta ciertamente tenia diferencias, pero lo que mas lo aterro fue ver que la ''mano'' estaba pegada a la espalda de Sasuke._

_-__¡__Sasuke...eres un mounstro!-dijo Naruto impactado viendo la nueva ''extremidad'' de Sasuke._

_Sasuke no dijo nada, dado que sintio un terrible dolor en su otro hombro, su piel se removia debajo de su polera, de improviso salio otra ''mano'' en su hombro, ahora pareciera que tuviera ''alas''._

_-__¡__Vamos a acabar esto con nuestras mejores tecnicas Naruto...!-exclamo Sasuke, realizando posiciones de manos-''CHIDORI''-grito Sasuke mientras en su mano izquierda se formaba una esfera de relampagos azules, que poco a poco fue cambiando por relampagos negros y la esfera paso a ser blanca._

_-Si asi lo quieres...-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, luego comenzando a reunir chacra en su mano derecha y con ayuda de su cola comenzo a crear su-''RASENGAN''-grito el nombre de su tecnica Naruto que en ves de el usual color azul, esta vez era morada._

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos, mientras agregaban mas chacra a sus respectivas tecnicas, el ojo rojo con la pupila rasgada mirando directamente al ojo rojo con tres tomoes, sin mas se lanzaron el uno contra el otro gritando el nombre de sus respectivas tecnicas._

_-''__¡__RASENGAN/CHIDORI!''-gritaron ambos combatientes chocando sus poderes, una gran explosion de chacra los envolvio, de color rojo y negro, sin embargo toda esa energia se transformo en una esfera negra, que poco a poco se iba agrietando, por ultimo estallando en una gran esplosion, de luz cegadora._

Fuera del mundo del Tsukuyomi.

Ura-Moka, Tsukune, Omote, Yukari, Sasuke y Kurumu, volvieron a ''reactivarse'' al parecer el tiempo en el mundo del Tsukuyomi, se habia acabado, todos se despertaron y notaron que todavia estaban donde fue que quedaron, lentamente comenzaron a reaccionar.

-Ese fue...increible-murmuro Tsukune una ves un poco recuperado, por todo lo que ha visto.

-Pero todavia me queda una innterrogante...-dijo Kurumu, mientras respiraba de forma agitada.

-El chico rubio ¿logro sobrevivir?-hizo la pregunta Ura-Moka, la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo.

Sasuke miro a sus compañeros de clases y noto como todos estaban muy pendientes de el, sonrio un poco, estaba a punto de contestar cuando un grito lo interrumpio.

-¡Oigan!-decia un apresurado Gin, mientras corria lo mas rapido que podia.

-¿Que le pasa Gin-sempai?-pregunto Omote, extrañada al ver el semblante serio de Gin.

-Yo se quien fue el que golpeo a al cretino de Kotsubo-dijo Gin pero todos se extrañaron al ver en la forma en que Gin llamo a Kotsubo.

-¿A si?-pregunto Tsukune-¿y quien fue?-pregunto con bastante curiosidad a decir verdad, Gin sonrio con un poco de arrogancia.

-Tengo fotos..hehe-rio Gin haciendo que sus dientes tengan un cierto brillo, de sus bolsillos saco multiples fotos.

De uno en uno se las fue mostrando, por las caras de las chicas hubieron varias emociones, asco, enojo, deseos de matar, sorpresa, alegria, otro poco de miedo y finalmente confusion, por el lado de Tsukune, el tenia las mismas emociones que los demas, pero Sasuke era el mas impactado de todos, solo una palabra salio de los labios de todos en perfecta sincronia.

-¡NARUTO!-gritaron todos viendo las multiples fotos donde salia el rubio golpeando brutalmente a Kotsubo, mientras a su espalda habia dos chicas, una pelirroja y la chica de nombre Mizore.

* * *

-Jeje se que soy mala..-dijo Sara sonriendo de forma siniestra-...pero que puedo decir se me pegaron las costumbres de Rey-kun wuajaja-reia maniaticamente Sara.

Justo en ese momento entra el autor con una bandeja con todo listo para tomar el te y traje de mayordomo mientras tiene la mirada ida, le sirve servisialmente a la pelirroja una pequeña taza de te.

-Gracias..-agradece la pelirroja-...esta ves te liberare, pero si te vuelves a atrasar con esta historia de nuevo...no te liberare nunca mas-dijo sara con una mirada ''malvada''.

-Hai...Sara-sama...sin mas que decir me despido-hablo todavia de forma ausente el autor.

Atte:Rey96.

Pd:este capitulo estara dividido en dos capitulos, por eso en el proximo finalmente se encuentran naruto y sasuke, perdon si lo he echo muy largo, pero este ya seria el ultimo capitulo, de "relleno", les dejop unas ´preguntas antes de irme...¿que creen que pase cuando Sasuke y Naruto se vuelvan a ver?...¿volveran a luchar?...¿y como reaccionaran los estudiantes de la academia youkai, al ver al crecido Naruto?...¿a Ura-Moka le gustara la sangre de Naruto?.


End file.
